Awakening Gentians 3rd in 'Flower Saga'
by gal
Summary: Schwarz is sent to get their new telepath. Weiß is sent on a week vacation. What happens when the two groups meet? Sequel to Sleeping Orchids. Yaoi. Ran x Ken, hints of Omi + Sakura, humor, original character.
1. Awakening Gentians : Disclaimer

Disclaimer: These hot hot hot boys aren't mine if they were

Disclaimer: These hot hot hot boys aren't mine if they were... um I would not be a computer typing about them. They'd be chained to my bed to be my love slaves WAHOO! *_*   
Um... ok.   
Alll right anyway, now.. yet another installment from the yaoi WK Ran x Ken x Ran duo, Ana and Gal! Fwee! Applaud or we stop writing.   
*insane wild applause*  
Ok then. 

Ran: And this is the continuation of that... Sleeping Orchids fic, yes?  
Ken: Seems to be, babe. *nuzzles gently* We get yaoi in this one too. And no Schuldich!   
Ran: *smirks faintly* Sounds like my kind of fic.   
Ana & Gal: Ran x Ken yaoi and angst! Our fave stuff!   
Ken: Ugh. Angst. What do they have planned for us now?   
Ran: Well we know but the readers do not yet know. *sighs* Why did they have to let Schwarz into this fic?   
Crawford: Because you Weiß bastards killed Schuldich!   
Nagi: ... *sigh*   
Farfarello: DIE GOD DIE! *stabs a knife towards Weiß* Are you happy God! Luzifer is back in Hell, but not for long! *laughs insanely*   
Omi: Is he in this fic?!  
Nagi: Iie. He is at home. -_-;   
Ran: How joyous.   
Ken: Indeed.   
Youji: *rubs hands* So enough jabber let's get to the Youji x Ken yaoi!   
Gal: There isn't any...   
Youji: Ewps. Wrong fic!   
Ana: *pats* 

Ok so right. This is the sequel to Sleeping Orchids, which if you haven't read it, go read it!   
http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=336364  
Warnings on that: Death fic, non-consensual sex, NC-17 rating, violence, blah blah. This takes place about two months after Chapter Five : Angel in Sleeping Orchids.   
A new telepath is sent to join Schwarz's ranks and they go to a hot spring resort to pick him up. After the ordeal with Schuldich, Weiß is sent on a week vacation to rest and get to know one another, and help Ran fully heal from the ordeal. At a... hot spring resort. What happens when the opposing teams meet up?   
Ran x Ken pairing, hints of Omi + Sakura (don't ew!), Original Character in Schwarz, random cuteness in Weiß interaction. 

Okay so enough blabbing and explaining.  
Questions, comments, cheers, jeers...   
Gal (uh... Gal): [abyssinian@kritiker.org][1](Ran, Omi, Crawford, Nagi)   
Ana (chbimun): [][2]siberian@kritiker.org (Ken, Youji, Crocifisso)

   [1]: mailto:abyssinian@kritiker.org
   [2]: mailto:siberian@kritiker.org



	2. Awakening Gentians : Chapter One : Cruci...

Awakening Gentians ****

Awakening Gentians

Chapter One : Crucifix

* * *

"Ran-kun?" 

Violet eyes didn't move from the window Ran was staring out, watching the scenery fly by as the quartet drove through the mountains many miles south of Tokyo. His chin was resting in his hand, for all intents and purposes he seemed to be just staring off into space, and he had been, half an ear listening to the conversation Omi, Youji, and Ken had been having on the long drive. When he heard 'his name' though a flicker went across his shoulders, his head turning a bit to the side though he used no words to acknowledge he'd heard Omi. 

Time had passed as it usually did. Wounds healed as they always did in that time. It had been exactly eight weeks since the day Weiß charged in like a cavalry to the abandoned Schwarz base, Ken like some dashing knight on a white steed with a shining blade to save his damsel in distress. Only it was no damsel, just a man known mostly by his sister's name. There was no shining blade, just a borrowed handgun. There was no white steed, only Balinese's Roadster. 

Whoever said fairy tales never came true? 

Eight weeks. Fifty-six days. One thousand three hundred forty-four hours. Eighty thousand six hundred forty minutes. A whole lot of seconds. And through every single moment the traumatized redhead had hardly been left alone, Ken nearly always at his side. Ready to give him space if he so requested with a look or a word, ready to give him a comforting smile to soothe away his fears when the nightmares rose at night. Ready to just be Ken. Omi of course had fussed about him in a way that only the genki kid could make tolerable, bringing Ran fresh cookies every day. Because cookies and milk makes everything better you know? Youji had figured he had enough 'mother hens' pecking away at him, so had just gotten them movies and made fast food runs on occasion when requested to, and printed out Aya-chan's emails when they came. All and all... having the three worry over him in their own respective ways had been... nice. 

There had been a few missions as usual, Manx doing her best to siphon them out, knowing Abyssinian was hardly in the condition to do the type of work Weiß demanded. She also feared what would happen should they run into Schwarz... on both Weiß and Schwarz's sides. As for the now trio of psychic powered assassins... not a word. Not a single peep had been heard from them from any branch of Kritiker. Which brought the secretary a bit of relief tinged with worry. The longer they lay in quiet, the more time Ran and Ken both could recover, but the more the festering hate of Weiß would boil. Something was going to happen soon. She did not need to be a precog to know that. 

Which was why the four were driving to the destination they were now. Manx had sent them an order. Relax for a week away from all Weiß duties or she'd personally shoot them all. It was an order not to be taken lightly. Within an hour of hearing the mission orders from the crimped redhead, every single member of Weiß was packed for a week's break in a mountain hot springs resort far from Tokyo. 

A deep amethyst gaze blinked as Ran heard Omi's cheery voice once more, asking if he was listening. Ran looked away from the window to see Omi peeking over the top of the car's passenger seat, staring at him with his ever-present sweet smile. 

"Yes. I was listening." 

Rosebud lips pulled into a grin as Omi snapped his seatbelt off, the car pulling to a stop. "We're here!" 

* * * 

Quiet. How very quiet it was lately. It amazed him to think he had once desired the silence, without those teasing hentai German tones ringing continually in his ear. Without the feeling of the mind game playing man settling happily in Crawford's silent and comforting mind, letting Schuldich get a break from the constant screaming his telepathy powers delivered to him. Now... he really didn't know what he would give to have Schuldich sprawl in his lap, nibble at his ear, call him Bradley. He knew the deaths of four certain kitties... two in particular... would not bring him back. But it may help. Poetic justice. 

"Stop thinking only of the past..." A careful hand rose to adjust the precog's glasses, sitting silently in his room. If he were back would it change how he had acted towards the German? Most likely not... It was how they interacted. Maybe though... just once... he would have taken him up on the oil and leather offer. 

"Crawford..." Nagi's voice was quiet as he leaned on the doorframe to his leader's room, staring at the man for awhile just sitting, thinking. "See anything?" 

Amber gold eyes opened, the American man of Schwarz looking over to see the young boy standing there, even more sadness in those midnight blue eyes than before. Over the last two months Nagi Naoe had grown even quieter. And Farfarello... Farfarello had not left the site of the exploded building, even erected a small tombstone to the late German. Crawford even had been hard pressed to keep the Irishman under control. When God hating psychos mourned, it was not a pretty picture. Weiß had taken the mind of their group. Game playing, manipulative, devious... but so damned careless. According to Farfie, God had danced a jig as that building exploded, the fires like the Biblical burning bush, calling to the single deity. Berzerker was currently heavily tranq'ed and at home, securely locked in his cell with his straight jacket on while Nagi and Crawford were here at the hot springs. They had things to tend to and Farfarello was not stable enough right now to handle it. 

See anything... did he see anything indeed? It had been his precognitive visions that had led the group to that mission Weiß was on so long ago. It was supposed to have been fortunate for them. Not -this-. Not this at all. Schuldich... damn that man. Had he just told Crawford what he wanted, the Oracle could have easily arranged something. Seeing the state that Aya had been in when Weiß had pulled him out of that building, had the rest of Schwarz been there, had Schuldich not quarantined himself away from them, they could have arranged something. Made it so it didn't all end up like -this-. Abyssinian would have been ready to tell them anything. Possibly even abandon Weiß, become Schwarz's little toy against them until Crawford tired of it all and killed him. 

But the future vision had shown him none of this. None whatsoever. So here they were staying at the hot springs for a few days, come to meet the new telepath SZ had found for them. Crocifisso. An Italian man and powerful telepath. But power meant nothing. Only how you handled it. As... Schuldich had proven all too well. 

Standing to his feet, Crawford pulled his glasses off and retrieved a soft cloth from his Armani suit pocket, wiping the lenses carefully. "The new Mastermind is waiting. Let us go, Prodigy." 

* * * 

With the motion of the car stopping and Omi's cheery voice echoing in the car along with Ran's stirring it was any wonder Ken was suddenly now awake. His free hand rubbed his sleep-ridden eyes as he blinked into focus. The other squeezed lightly around Ran's hand. His eyes fell to the pale appendage in his own and smiled. He pushed himself off lightly from the redhead's shoulder and smiled, but not before dropping a feather light kiss to his cheek. "I suppose we're there?" 

"Nice of you to finally wake up Sleeping Beauty. Thought you were gonna take a drive shift." Youji smirked and shook his head quirking a pale eyebrow at Ken through the rearview mirror. 

"Did I say I was gonna?" 

"Yes you did." 

"I forgot." 

"What else is new Kenken." 

Ken rolled his eyes but was interrupted by a cute yawn. "Yoooooooouji. Shaddup." 

"Damn you must still be half asleep if that's the best comeback you can come up with." The tall blonde smirked as he pulled his lanky frame from the convertible. The playboy had gone into his normal habits once it looked like Ran was indeed returning Ken's feelings. Sure, he was more than a bit upset that their stoic leader had won Ken's feelings and finally admitted to having some instead of abusing the poor kid. Even he had to wince at the term abuse. At first it might have been that, but seeing the two of them know... Ran simply hadn't known how to show Ken so had done what he did to Ken. Though from someone who didn't know it seemed one sided and cruel. Yet this was Ran. His nightly sojourns into Ken's room before the incident had been no secret to the blonde and had been a point of upset that Ken had inadvertently gone to Youji to sort out. He'd wanted to kill Ran on the spot but in Ken's retelling it had seemed that he didn't mind it, and what bothered him was more of Ran 's lack of emotion. 

But that had all changed hadn't it. Ran had no problem showing his emotions toward Ken now. When he thought no one was looking there was a look of awe and wonder on his face every time Ken walked into the room after the briefest absence. It was so obvious that he had eyes only for Ken, and that the brunette was more than willing to look back at him. 

When he'd officially moved in with Ran that had been the last straw for the playboy. No more pining over Ken. It just wasn't worth the heartache. Hell... he was but he couldn't be the martyr. Not when the pair had so obviously reconciled something between them and seemed to be everything the other wanted and needed in a partner. Now it was time for him to move on. Oh he knew he'd never be able to replace what Ken had come to mean to him, nor could he ever find someone like Ken. So he was resigned to splash around in the endless sea of meaningless relationships that sank and drowned before they ever came up for air. It's what he'd done after Asuka, and what he would do now after Ken. 

Go back to what you know. 

Ken was... to say happy would be a severe understatement but it was the only word he could think of. He knew Ran cared about him and trusted him. The mild hero worship he could understand because he knew at least for Ran it wasn't about that. It was about someone going out of his way for -him- just because he was Ran and expected nothing in return. The same way the redhead had done everything for his sister. 

The entirely new tender and childlike side of the assassin was utterly endearing and made Ken fall even more hopelessly in love with the older male. The hours of sweet kisses and gentle petting before finally falling asleep only to have them continue in the early dawn hours was a ritual he was quickly becoming addicted to. Ran's kisses were sweet nectar. His touches shy and delicate and utterly curious. He seemed to delight at the purrs and moans he would elicit from Ken, and smile softly at some new sound he made. 

Yet things were progressively becoming hotter. Kisses becoming more passionate, touches bolder, caresses more insistent. Yet Ken was taking his sweet time often finishing with an icy cold shower twice a day some times more. Ken didn't mind in the least. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure Ran about sex, especially after the ordeal with Schuldich. He was amazed still that after eight weeks Ran was recovering as he was. He wanted to take some credit but knew it was mostly the male's determination and strength of character that he was slowly coming to regain. The confidence was slowly returning, yet this time there was no ice. Yes he was still the most serious of them, but he didn't seem as standoffish and frigid. The fact that he, Youji and Omi had come to Ran's rescue that long ago day seeming to melt through that tundra he kept himself behind. 

All in all... life for Ken couldn't get better, he had everything he could possibly hope for. 

* * * 

Known only to SZ as Crocifisso, the new telepath for Schwarz was currently lounging in one of the hotel's hot springs chatting away with a divine male of Schwarzenegger proportions. 

The Italian Oracle and Prodigy were to pick up was in one way much like Schuldich. They both had an overzealous appetite for sex. Unlike Schuldich this man was utterly flamboyant. The term 'Flaming Fag' had been coined to describe this man and this man alone. Although the man was born and bred in Italy and looked it in his complexion, his mannerisms and speech patterns screamed 'Ricky Ricardo.' 

Crocifisso had been in SZ's care for twenty of his twenty-seven years on the planet. While Schuldich had been a sort of jack of all trades when it came to telepathy, mind control, mind suggestion, mind reading, mind fucking. This man, while he could do all of the above, specialized in mind warping. Twisting the thoughts of another person until they were no longer recognizable. This man could make Farfarello want to become a priest if he so desired, by picking the right thoughts and rearranging them together in new and fascinating ways. In short, he could take a Da Vinci and turn it into a Picasso. He could make a cow produce chocolate milk. I'm kidding but that would be cool. 

As he waited for his new teammates he was currently in deep conversation with a heavenly male. This man was completely and utterly straight. Wife, three kids, happily married. Wealthy. In other words. Perfect. Yet, Crocifisso was having fun. He took the memory of his dead dog and supplanted it with his wife so he now believed that his wife had been electrocuted by an electric fence while trying to pee on it. That made the blonde and ice chip blue eyed telepath giggle. Next were the kids. His son the upstanding Yale-ie was now the Hare Krishna he'd seen at the airport. His two daughters had suddenly become the two cats he'd had during his childhood. Once he'd been supplied enough alcohol he could come to believe those memories as gospel, coupled with the mental suggestions he'd been planting that told this nameless sap that Crocifisso was the sexual Adonis of the 21st Century, in a matter of hours he would be enjoying this man in as many positions as possible. What a way to start the day! 

* * *

A flicker of a smile touched over Ran's lips as he got out of car with Ken close at his side, his slim fingers clasped in the bronzed hands of his boyfriend. He squeezed Ken's hand gently, getting out his bags from the trunk along with the duffel bag, slinging both his luggage and Ken's over his shoulder. His walk was smooth and graceful once more, his numerous wounds and lacerations healed and fading with surprisingly little scarring on his pale flesh. The quiet confidence was returning to the male but lacking the harsh authority and domination he'd yielded over Weiß with little mercy or regard for what his words and glares did to them. 

Pale lilac looked over the resort, Ran staying close to Ken's side for support should he need it and also he just enjoyed how he felt near him. The man's close proximity was something he'd never found much comfort or use in, never feeling that he needed anyone or really wanted anyone. He much preferred solitude so he could be alone with his dark brooding. Weiß coming to his rescue and being there for him, helping him heal, seeing him at his weakest moments and still respecting him changed all that. It also made him realize what an utterly selfish jerk he'd been to treat them as he had, even his own lover. These were the three males who'd risked their lives for -his- sister. After he'd walked out on Weiß not once but twice for his own searching of revenge and justice. Their selfless attitudes to him was amazing and restored once more in him his faith in humanity that first Takatori had taken then Schuldich. Always it was the lazy playboy, the genki kid, and the charming soccer player that led him back to some sort of stable reality. He just hoped that he would be able to make them all realize just what they all meant to him. They'd all gone through emotional and physical Hell for him, and he hadn't made his supposed thanks very much different. 

He only hoped that they would not have to go through anymore and though he was happy now... he was still himself. Still a realist, a slight pessimist. Expecting the worst to be prepared for it while enjoying the best. He'd been able to gather small details on how Schuldich was killed and knew that Schwarz was not about to let that go. The details came in the dark of night within the first few weeks, when the nightmares would still come to him, Schuldich coming back to hurt him more by hurting Weiß, the men who had saved him in so many ways. They'd only thought he was dead and he was back, this time to violate Omi, Youji, Ken, in ways that made Ran's days with him seem G-rated. He'd woken up nearly in tears, Ken telling him he'd tried to wake him up for awhile to stop his trembling and whimpering. It was then he demanded to know as many details as Ken would tell him, the first time any of the man's old authority had returned. After that it had progressively returned but with a tender gentleness to the edge. 

"Oooooook so how long are you guys gonna just stare at it! Can we go in yet come on come on we only have a week! If you just stare we'll be here when it's time to go again!" Omi hopped lightly, holding his own bag. In true genki fashion it was decorated with Sailormoon, Pokemon, and Sanrio iron on patches. The bag holding his laptop computer had a pink winking Chibimoon patch, with an ironed on Black Lady next to it. Youji said she was hot. For a pansy fuku magical girl. 

Smirking faintly, Ran lifted a hand to brush away his crimson red bangs, eyeing the bouncing kid. "Shall we then? And... Omi... what is that pink... thing on your bag?" 

Omi brightened and held out the bag proudly to the once icy assassin. "-This- is Sailorchibimoon, the smallest of the sailorsenshi but she's really cool and has a rod that shoots pink hearts! Her full name is Princes Small Lady Serenity Usagi Chiba and she's the daughter of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru! Mamoru throws roses and has cool intro lines, kinda like you used to do! When she first appeared she looked nine but she was really nine hundred! Well that kinda depends on if you go by anime or manga..." Continuing to blabber on about why Chibiusa totally ruled, Omi started moving towards the resort, walking backwards to talk to the other three. 

* * *

"Impressive." 

"I suppose so." 

"He should fit in well with Schwarz." 

"If you say so." 

Crawford sighed faintly and looked over at Nagi who was holding a copy of the files SZ had sent them on Crocifisso. His specialties, his mission completions, methods he had been trained, all the things of the like that SZ had on him. There was a lot after twenty years in their service. The personality and personal habit section had made Crawford pause and wonder if they should just forgo this meeting but the powers and specialties had automatically drawn his attention. 

For the entire past two months Nagi had been withdrawn. Even more so than usual. Brad Crawford, Farfello, Schuldich, and Nagi Naoe had been together for more than four years. They were a team, working together like a well-oiled machine. Nagi had his soft heart, Schuldich his weakness for games, Farfarello his obsession with God. But all were easy to control and manipulate. He gave them order, gave them acceptance in a world that had only hurt them and outcast them. He was surprised to feel the deep hurt Schuldich's absence had left him. And Nagi's withdrawing. He still had control. 

He just had to figure out what it was he was controlling. Schuldich had been the laughter of the group, the ever-annoying presence but he was the glue. Without him... 

"Nagi. I know he is not Schuldich. No one ever will be." Amber eyes looked down at the small boy, a flicker of sympathy passing through his eyes before once more being the chilled gold. "Come on." Replacing the files into the thin briefcase he held, he moved out to the hot springs where the hotel staff had told him he'd find the Italian. His glasses were perched on his nose neatly, hair impeccable, suit neat and pressed as always as he approached the telepath, Nagi following along behind him in simple black attire. Crawford's mind was silent and soothing as he approached, the same comfort as it had been to Schuldich for so many years. 

"Crocifisso? Boku wa Brad Crawford, my name is Brad Crawford, il mio nome è(1*) Brad Crawford." 

The blonde telepath turned from his amusements with a frown and a quirk of his delicately shaped eyebrow. His hand slipped under the water and within minutes the well muscled bodybuilder emerged from the water. He looked to the Italian for his next direction. The man was dismissed with a flick of the wrist. In a few hours this nameless man would remember his normal life coupled with the recent memories of suckling Crocifisso under the water. What he did with the memory of orally fucking the telepath, Crocifisso didn't care. If he killed himself it would be another obituary to add to his ever-expanding scrapbook. 

The male stood without a care for his nudity. He stood there before Nagi and Crawford an olive toned blonde with piercing blue eyes. The chiseled bodylines of an Olympic class swimmer and gymnast. He was still hard from the oral sex that had been interrupted but at the sight of his new teammates, especially Crawford it didn't waver. A tilt of the head, and an appreciate glance at Crawford, the man smiled displaying a sight that had gotten him into the beds of many a dignitary all of them male, all of them quite satisfied after. 

"Japanese is fine. Crocifisso. I'm sure you know that already. Naoe Nagi I presume? Where is Farfarello?" Grabbing a towel from a nearby rack he wrapped it about his waist before offering his hand out to his new boss. 

* * *

Ken slid his hand out of Ran's but only to slip it around his waist while his other hand came to clasp it about the front dropping his head on the taller male's shoulder. He felt comfortable with Ran wrapped in his arms, secure that the male was going to be safe, that nothing would come to harm him. He listened to Omi's chatter, laughing and nodding at all the right parts of the little speech, and nodding toward doors before the youth crashed into them. The four of them together once more, in seeming normalcy in a beautiful mountain resort with his friends who were more family than not, and the man he loved above all else. Ken was quite content at the moment. Whatever dream this was he hoped it wouldn't end. Ran was utterly perfect, Youji was moving on or trying to, and Omi was just as he always was. Omi. Nothing could possibly make him happier than he was at that moment. 

The eldest of the quartet was only giving Omi half an ear. The other ear was busy trying to remember the room numbers that were being called out to him. His eyes were everywhere scoping for this week's entertainment. He hoped to have at least twenty-one lined up before they checked in. A man after all needed three meals a day to survive, and Kudou Youji never missed a meal. 

"... anyway I just found all of those similarities between Pokemon and Card Captor Sakura to be kinda freaky. Dontcha think? And it's not just because they're both collecting something, either cute little animals to keep in balls or escaped Clow cards into... er... cards!" Omi slowly took in a breath, tilting his head at his somewhat attentive audience. 

The way too genki and waaaay too hyper boy had chattered on about his favorite anime had bounced and hopped along the center sidewalk to the main doors, admiring the lush landscaping. He was playing a small game with himself that he -said- helped with aim and accuracy, but it was really just a lotta fun. He walked along the sidewalk, avoiding the cracks as best he could. 

"Ah... Omi?" Ran asked softly, warm and cozy in Ken's arms. He only edged away from the hold to sign the check in papers and get all four of their keys. But the name they were registered under was not his or any of his teammates, but rather Shion Honjyou, not wanting to be able to be easily found should anyone from SZ be on a Weiß hunt. Shion... the name of the man who taught him his skills with the blade. Honjyou... the last name of a man who could always challenge him in debates about justice and honor in the world. 

"I need to shut up don't I?" the boy asked sheepishly, looking up at the redhead through his pale lashes. 

A faint smirk touched Ran's lips as he looked at him. Months ago he would have answered 'yes'. No, months ago he would not have even come on this vacation. Or come separately. Said he wasn't coming, come separate, and stayed the Hell away from the others. It was supposed to be a vacation ne? And hanging out with them was -hardly- a vacation. But that was then. This was now. Now he found Omi's sweet chatter though... never ending... but very sweet. Very Omi. Even with all the Hell Schuldich put him trough, he was able to justify its good by knowing it was him to go through it, not the hacker. It had overall turned out for the best anyway. 

"Actually my sister watches those anime every once in awhile and sent me a few episodes on media player, so I will have to agree with some points of your anime dissertation." Handing out the keys to his teammates, his eyes fell on the boy. "I was actually going to ask if on the trip up you decided to forgo drinking your usual Jolt or just injected it from a syringe?" 

Scrunching up his nose, Omi looked down and swung his bag idly, feeling that gaze on him. "Mou, gomen ne, minna. I'm just... really happy!" 

"I think we guessed that..." 

"I mean it's not often we all get a... uh, paid vacation and school holiday," he winked at the three, "and just get to be together. Ne? It's just... really nice I guess." 

* * *

The charming smile from the telepath got no reaction from Crawford, only a light eyebrow quirk. Were -all- telepaths sex fiends? It was a bittersweet resemblance to the old Mastermind. The man would be able to replace something Schwarz was missing but Schuldich would never ever truly be replaced or forgotten. 

His hand enfolded over the olive toned fingers, pale brown eyes meeting evenly with ice blue as he shook his hand. Pulling it back, he picked up one of the smaller towels to wipe his hand before he got water stains on his suit cuff. If Crocifisso took offense, oh well. "Yes this is Nagi. Japanese it will be then." Barely even looking at the man's brief nude state or his departing company, somewhat used to toned males prancing about nude after living with Schuldich for four years. Used to nude males and their hentai comments, stabbing knives and hurting god comments, and floating objects and 'I hate society' comments. Oh yes the Schwarz household was a thrill a minute. 

"Farfarello is a bit... perturbed still about the loss of our last Mastermind. It was best he stay in Tokyo until we return. He is not good at first impressions." 

"That is one way of putting it," Nagi said flatly, his eyes looking across the hot springs at a happy couple sitting at a small table. As he was staring blankly off, he blinked his midnight blue eyes, noting them looking at him. Laughing. They were actually laughing at a comment one of their companions made but it grated on Nagi's nerves, feeling it must somehow be directed at him. 

The chairs were yanked out from under the pair and dropped carelessly to the side, the table flipping over to spill everything and anything that had been on its surface into a bubbling spring nearby. Looking back at the new telepath, Nagi's faint smirk faded. "Must have been a small earthquake... they are common around here I hear." The boy had always had a lot of pent up hatred and feelings of being an outcast, emotions that Crawford used to manipulate him. Schuldich had always brought some sort of calm to it with his teasing and snuggling of his 'Suess-chen'. With him gone, it was just there eating at him. 

"Shall we go inside to discuss further?" Crawford said, holding up a terry cloth robe to the Italian before turning on his heel, not waiting for an answer. 

A casual shrug rolled over the new telepath as he shrugged into the robe. Crocifisso disliked the cheap terry cloth preferring something a bit more to his tastes something infinitely softer and less coarse. His body was a temple and one he respected above all else. If it were possible this telepath was more vain that Schuldich had been. A veritable snob and very little passed his inspection. Nothing was too good for this man. He followed his new teammates easily enough, their stuffy demeanor more than stood out amidst the half naked bathers of the springs. There was a highly effeminate gait to his walk as if he were perpetually on the runway. In fact the entire world was his runway and people on it were just spectators there for his amusement. 

* * *

The quartet made it easily to their small condominium. It was in short three small quaint apartments all interconnected to each other offering everyone their needed privacy yet giving off the same homey feel that they had back home. It was intimate and cozy. Perfect for the four of them. Ran and Ken could have their privacy as could Youji and Omi. 

Upon entering Youji immediately flopped near the phone and started writing down every single number that he'd heard. Amazingly remembering every single one. Once that small task was done, he pulled out his day planner and started calling each one and penciling them in for the week. It was safe to assume that Youji would be spending his vacation doing what Youji did best. Screw around. Literally. 

"Saaaa, Youji make sure you pencil us in for some dinners and lunches too." Ken smirked lightly as he returned from directing the bellhop to their room and flopping down on the couch across from him, swiftly pulling his redheaded boyfriend into his lap without a second thought. He smiled softly before dropping a kiss to his pale neck. 

"Already done, Kenken. Tonight dinner with the three of you, unless you and Ran are having your own private dinner or should I just expect it to be dessert." The blonde winked at the two. 

Ken blushed a furious shade of red as he hid his face further in Ran's shoulder, "Youji! We're not like that." 

"Yeah. Sure." 

"We're not!" 

"Yet." 

"..." 

"Haha! Point for Uncle Youji." 

"Bastard." 

"Baby." 

"Schmuck." 

"Twit." 

"Dipshit." 

"Doofus." 

"Ass." 

"Shithead." 

"Dick brain." 

"Fuck head." 

"Bitch." 

"Dummy." 

"Dick-prick-penis-wrinkle-hose-face." 

"That's more than one word, Ken." 

"So that's still an insult." 

"Moron." 

"Whore." 

"So?" 

As the two bickered their usual name calling fight, Ran just blinked idly and looked over at Omi, his hand resting in Ken's hair to stroke the strands softly, curling them about his fingers as he snuggled comfortably in the brunette's lap. "Ne Omi?" 

"Yuh?" the boy answered, rolling his eyes lightly. They did this -every single- day. He used to keep a list of how it all started... one of them commented on the other's flower arranging skills, one of them stole the last apple from the basket in the kitchen, one of them just looked at the other wrong, a type of greeting, a type of goodbye... The list kept growing and just began to give him a headache so he just tuned the two out most times, learning new and interesting insults if he ever chose to listen. 

"Do they do this often?" Ran asked softly, running his fingertip lightly over one of Ken's shirt buttons, sighing softly as he just enjoyed the feel of the man next to him. 

The youngest of the group just laughed softly. "Hai, Ran-kun, -all- the time." 

"How have I missed this?" 

"You usually just put them on ignore, or glared and they stopped, or just walked out of the room, I guess, Ran-kun. Sometimes they did it to see if you'd join in and add some of your own insults." 

"Oh. Well... isn't 'dick brain' also more than one word?" he asked innocently, trying to find the logic in that. 

"I think it counts the same as 'shithead', only being a single word in that context. You'd have to ask them. They have rules or something in their insult wars." Omi shrugged lightly, wandering around to check out the place. Looking back over his shoulder, the young boy had to giggle at the surprisingly cute and curious look on Ran's face still. "Hard to believe that Youji's the oldest ne? You should have seen us all before you joined... actually. No. You shouldn't. It was... scary. Imagine that only ten times worse and even -on- missions." 

"..." 

"Baah... So what if we were that bad. We got the job done." Ken turned his attention back to the other two occupants in the room.

"And we provided entertainment, amusement, and education." An agreeable nod from Youji followed suit after Ken's statement.

"Educational? How?"

"You think either of these two grannies can swear like we can?"

"Hrm... You've got a point Youji. You gap toothed trailer park discount whore!"

"Lying sack of Siberian snake shit."

"Cum-guzzling two-bit road whore from Hell!"

"Anally retentive Pubic Louse."

Youji snickered at that one, "No... That was Ran before you fixed him."

Ken gaped and picked up the ashtray and chucked it at the playboy. "He was not!"

The redhead froze at Youji's last words, slowly getting up from Ken's lap as his stomach tightened. Deep down he knew the man knew no harm by it, but it just struck a nerve deep in him. His violet eyes clouded for a minute, almost as if Schuldich was once more in his mind, telling him the sickening truth of his actions towards the only people he could ever really call friends. 

__

You're lovers... Would you call us lovers... -Aya-? You slip into his room... You have no regard for his pleasure, just your own need ... We're the same stock... you and I. It's always about you, it's always about me. ... you're less than human, people think I'm the devil. 

His hand curled into a tight fist on his leg before releasing, his eyes falling shut as he shuddered, hating to think of how he had been to them before... that. Before Schuldich had treated him with the same disrespect and disregard for his own comfort he had shown so many. Violet eyes slowly opened once more, the male picking up his bag. "I'm... going to unpack. Suman." Turning, he slung his bag over his shoulder to walk to the nearby door of the apartment he was claiming as his and Ken's for the week. 

"Ass. Hole." Ken stood up and followed Ran back to the room, but not before delivering a hard punch into Youji's stomach. Which only elicited a strained curse from the playboy. He looked back at Omi a forced smile on his lips. He dug out a bag of loose coins and tossed them over at the teen. "I think I saw an arcade down stairs." He winked lightly before slipping into the room with Ran.

Ken's toned arms slipped around the redhead as he came at him from the side. He would have rather preferred resting his check against his back but the action was just something he could never bring himself to do. Too reminiscent of the way Schuldich had cradled the assassin. Ken's hand found Ran's and pulled it to his lips to drop a light kiss on his palm as his soft aqua eyes rose to the porcelain face. "Ran? Are you okay? Anything I can do?" 

Blinking, he looked over at Ken, stroking his fingers softly over the male's cheek while letting his palm lie over his sweet lips. Even though the man had just been in the apartment for a few brief moments, every single light was turned on, not letting a single shadow in the rooms he stayed in most often. Was he scared of the dark? Not really... it just reminded him of the three days of pure Hell he'd spent in Schuldich's arms in the dark prison, only the pale light from the tiny window allowing him not to be dragged deep into the darkness of Schuldich and so often his own self. 

"Don't be mad at Youji..." he said and slipped his arms about Ken's waist, resting his cheek against his, rubbing gently. "These things happen... I know I was a jerk to all of you, especially you, even after my vengeance on Reiji had been sought out and my sister had been saved. I just... try not to think about just how much of one I was..." 

"I still fell in love with you despite how you were. Remember that Ran. No matter what, through it all, everything you said. I still loved you and continue to do so. Nothing you say or do will -ever- change that. I gave myself to you long ago, and irregardless of how you treated me, I never held anything from you, such was the depth of my love." Ken smiled and licked at his palm while continuing to kiss it. "Need help unpacking, koi?" 

A faint smile touched over his cupids bow lips as he slowly drew his hand away to rest it on the man's shoulder, dropping touch a kiss full of gratitude and growing love over his supple mouth. "Thank you, Ken. I don't know what I would have done had it not been for you... all of you. They know that ne?" He left his lips a few inches from his lover's sweet mouth, staring into the deep aqua eyes that were always so full of love it almost made him want to cry. It had been that tiny window that he had always stared at when it was daylight, the sunlight warm like Ken's touch the color of the distant sky that pale blue, the only comfort he had those days. "I do not have all that much to unpack... Ken... just... hold me for awhile?" 

Ken melted into the soft kiss wrapping his arms about the taller male. He sighed softly at the depth of emotion in the kiss. When Ran pulled away he smiled. "Isn't that what I'm doing now?" Smirking playfully he untangled himself and tugged off his shirt knowing how Ran found comfort in his skin and most importantly the sound of his heartbeat under his ear. Taking Ran's hand he led them to the bed and climbed into it after removing his shoes and loosening his slacks. He held the blanket up while patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Come're." 

Following after him, Ran's free hand slowly unbuttoned his shirt to drop it over a chair, his shoes slipping off to rest by the bed. His chest and back were perfect and nearly flawless once more, only having a single long scar running diagonally across his back. One day when Ken had come to see Ran agonizing over his pale marred body, the crimson locked man surprisingly vain and meticulous with his looks, Ken had been able to cheer him up by touching on all of the wounds, telling him they were just little road maps for him to trail his tongue over leading to every single pleasurable spot on Ran's body. It had been utterly ridiculous but so endearingly sweet, the charming brunette bringing a more relaxed state to Ran when shirtless. He had been for awhile ashamed of the marks on his body from Schuldich's attentions, but Ken's ever-persistent words had been there to soothe his concerns.

Lying down beside him, he sighed softly and rested his hand over Ken's stomach, his cheek pressing close to his smooth pectoral muscles, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, a sound he often went to sleep with under his ear. A sound that was as natural and comforting as anything he could ever imagine, a sound that brought him as much happiness as his sister's sweet laughter. A sound that let him know with painful pleasure that he was falling in love with him, and had been since the first moment he saw the male. 

Ken's fingers combed themselves lightly through Ran's hair as he lay on him. His other hand rubbed along his back, fingers tracing lightly along the scars, making small affectionate words and phrases into his skin. He closed his eyes and just let the lethargic warmth spread over him. The seductive laziness that seemed to flow over him when they were together like this, curled about each other, Ran's breath tickling lightly over his navel, toying with the swirl of dark hair around it with his finger. The way Ran's fingers would curiously explore the crests and valleys of his toned abs. Or better still when Ran would take one of his precious ear tails and wetting the end of it with his mouth would quote sonnets on his stomach. That feeling always brought him peace and always stirred a quiet passion he hoped someday Ran would allow them to share. 

Soft lips slowly moved over Ken's bare chest, his tongue touching gently over the pale pink nipples before moving down the center of the broad mass of muscle. His head was tilted up to watch Ken's face, loving the way his lips parted in soft gasps and moans of pleasure, the way the soft blush started in his cheeks and traveled down, flushing his entire body, the way his eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks whenever they laid like this, just curled in each other's warmth. It was a level of comfort and intimacy he was very much glad Schuldich had never tried to mock or violate something that he had never allowed himself to have with Ken before the incident. Every single soft moan and warm touch that Ken gave him let him make his kisses a bit bolder, his touches a bit more private and intimate. "Ken...?" he said in a low voice, looking up from where he was once again memorizing the planes of his toned abdomen with his tongue and fingers. 

A heady look of passion turned Ken's sea green eyes a dusty shade of old glass bottles. His hand lay on Ran's shoulder moving slowly up and down his arm and back as his beloved explored his body. At the question in the passion thick voice of the redhead, Ken lifted his head to look down into the aroused lilac gems of Ran's eyes. He smiled warmly and brought his finger to trace over the older man's moist and slightly pouty lower lip, "What is it, Ran?" 

"I want..." He swallowed and darted his tongue over his lips, rubbing his hand over his side slowly, his fingers eventually coming to rest on the waistband of his jeans. He looped a finger through a belt loop, idly stroking over his lower belly. His eyes met with those lovely green eyes, the calming blues evaporated away by the heat he could feel in the body under his. For a moment he flinched at the green eyes, but it soon passed as he felt the soft finger over his lips. Schuldich's eyes had been like emeralds, the smiles and grins never touching them, hard and jaded with more than a touch of insanity. Ken's eyes were soothing greens, the smiles he gave the world always first in his eyes before on his lovely lips. Words suddenly failed him and he just dipped his head back down, pressing a soft kiss over his fly. "You..." 

At the touch of Ran's lips, all Ken could respond with was a soft whimper and nod of consent. His hips arched forward of their own accord closer to his seeking lips. The hand that had been on his shoulder slid into his hair. He tried desperately to keep his desire in check not wanting to frighten him. He'd been scared to approach anything concerning sex, for Ran's sake and to give him time to heal. He never once pressured him, only taking what he could and giving what was allowed never asking for more, just being the ever patient boy who loved this man to distraction. A soft tongue slipped over to wet suddenly dry lips as he swallowed. "If you're sure, Ran." 

Lifting his head to stare at Ken, a soft smile touched over his lips as he reached his hand up to stroke over his boyfriend's cheek, wanting to capture the sweet almost desperate look on his face forever. Ken had been so patient and loving for so long, their relationship hardly what it once had been. Where it had once been ... nothing, hardly able to even call each other lovers in that sense... it made him breathless to realize how different they were now, even though they hadn't done anything under the belt since the night before he was kidnapped by the German. They laid awake every night for hours after retiring to bed, just talking and cuddling, Ken never once asking for anything more, giving Ran all the time in the world to heal and for that he just fell more and more in love with him than he had been. He'd yet to tell Ken that... unsure of exactly how to bring that up. He just... everything else about their relationship had been so odd and with bad timing, he just wanted that to be perfect. 

His fingers were shaking lightly as he slowly drew Ken's jeans down, the man lifting up from the bed to let him slide them all the way down and drop them to the floor. He smiled faintly at the silk kissy mark boxers his lover was wearing, his eyes traveling up his chest back to his face. "I'm sure..." 

A light blush colored his cheeks at his choice of undergarments but faded as he saw the passionate heat in Ran's eyes. A warm loving smile touched on Ken's lips as his hands reached down to pull at the boxers and reveal himself to his beloved. He blushed again realizing that Ran had never seen him nude before. Sure they'd had sex but Ken had always been face down in a pillow, pajama bottoms only half way down his legs. It had also been the dark of night, and he'd seemed hardly interested in looking at him more than slaking his own passion.

Now it was different and Ken suddenly felt shy around the redhead. He suddenly felt like the shy virgin he still felt himself to be at times. No one had ever seen him nude. The shared showers with Ran after the incident Ken had always worn his underwear not wanting to scare him. Now it was the middle of the day, and Ran was looking at him with intent to touch him. After months of itching for him to do so and weeks of innocent intimacy, Ken was afraid. Afraid he'd disappoint Ran, but he wasn't going to let the fear get a hold of him. If Ran wanted him... then he would do his damnedest to please him. 

Orchid blushed eyes clouded with passion, a hot fire of desire kept in careful check flashing in the man's eyes as he looked at Ken's completely nude form. There was the sweetest blush on Ken's cheeks, something that he saw extended all the way to his toes. God... what beauty had he been denying himself by coming to Ken's room every night as he once had? He could have had the man in any position, any way, any number of times, and he had chosen the least personal, an almost degrading way to take him. He didn't know what deity up there was eyeing him favorably, making him so lucky to have another chance with him as he did. It was one he still felt as if he did not fully deserve but it was not one to be wasted, most definitely. 

"Ken..." he whispered, just staring down at the male. It was exquisite torture to lay here with him, the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window, his golden tanned body contrasting so beautifully with the light sheets and covers of the bed. It was as if the resort had known his favorite color on the aqua-eyed brunette. White. The color just did... delicious things to him. It was just such a bright, pure color, containing none of the darkness of the cell he'd been kept in for so many days. Symbolizing his return to Weiß, the white, away from Schwarz, the black. Showing the brightness in Ken, the male holding none of the darkness Schuldich had reveled in. 

"You're absolutely breathtaking, Ken... I wish I could find better words than that..." He looked up to his face once more, slowly skimming his hands up his chest, never taking his eyes off of his face as he slowly touched him, just wanting to know the warm feel of his skin. He felt clean, so pure... so Ken. His last... bedmate had not the same feel, always feeling dirty somehow, Schuldich drowning in the guilt he was named for. The sight of the greatly aroused organ did make him pause, the reason he kept his eyes on Ken, not wanting to forget who this was. The man he loved, the man he admired, the man who saved him. He paused when he saw the odd glint of blue in Ken's eyes, something akin to fear, his head tilting curiously to the side. "What is it...?" 

"Um... I'm nervous. I've never... with anyone. Just you. You're the only one who's even ever seen me like this, or touched me. I don't want to disappoint you." Ken's blush brightened as his hand reached out to touch Ran's a light shy and sheepish smile on his lips. "I just love you so much and want everything to be perfect. You've been through so much. I just want to please you." 

Ivory fingers laced through Ken's bronzed ones, Ran's eyes staring intently at their clasped hands before looking up to his eyes once more. Leaning forward, he pressed an equally shy kiss to Ken's shy smile. "Don't worry about a thing, Ken. You never... ever... displeased me. Ever. It displeases me now to think on how things were done on my part but..." He shrugged faintly, trying to pass it off as nothing but he hardly ever did in his mind. His other hand moved to caress along Ken's cheek, their clasped hands sliding down his chest to rest right above the golden erection, the redhead uncurling his fingers only to wrap them slowly about his width, gasping softly at the hot feel of him under his hand. "Yes I've been through a lot but... you never left my side through any of it. Just... let me take care of everything, Ken?" 

He arched up to his touch rubbing his arousal against their joined hands gasping softly at the jolt of pleasure that zipped through his body. "There was nothing... to forgive. I... understand why you... were that way, and I still loved you... while you did that... and I still love you now." Another loud moan escaped Ken's lips as he continued to instinctively push his erection against Ran's hand. "Oh, God... Ran... please... I'm yours. Sooo yours." 

"Then let me pleasure you as I should have so many times before... I like those close to me to be happy... especially if I can lend to that." Leaning over to place a soft kiss to the male's thigh, he continued the slow loving strokes over his perfect arousal, enjoying the searing heat under his palm. That's what Ken was to him, a burning glow that dispelled any darkness or chill about him, the fire in his life he hoped would never extinguish. Because when it did he knew he would soon follow it. His hand left Ken's arousal, hearing him moan in protest but he paid it no heed, knowing that he would soon more than make up for it. His ivory toned hand reached up to touch softly along Ken's face, the trace drops of fluids on his fingers being brushed over the man's lips. His passion clouded lilac gazed down at his lover's awaiting form, like honey and chocolate, the golden flesh rising proudly from a nest of dark brown curls. He was such utter perfection, his perfection, it nearly made Ran want to cry. But better time for that. His head slowly dipped and moved over to him, still stroking his cheek and jawline as soft shy kisses were placed over the silky skinned head of his arousal, a soft moan touching over his lips at the faint taste of his love beading on the tip quickly rolling over his tongue. 

Arching violently off the bed at the touch of Ran's lips on him, Ken lost any semblance of control and climaxed suddenly. Years of aching for this man, coupled with the sweetly torturous days and nights of sharing Ran's bed and easing him back into a more physical relationship, the pent up passion was finally too much. Finally seeing... well rather feeling it come to fruition finally was too much. The white-hot fissures of pleasure that raced over his body sending him quickly over the edge. His body shook and trembled as his passion flowed from the tip against Ran's lips without warning.

Finally catching his breath he looked sheepishly over at Ran a furious blush on his cheeks of pure embarrassment. He wanted to curl up and hide. The best he could do with Ran sprawled on his lower limbs as he was, was grab the pillow to try to suffocate himself. Angry sobs of disappointment and shame could be heard from beyond the pillow.

The sweet liquids flowed over his lips, causing Ran to move his mouth lower to suckle the tip, not wanting a single bit of the droplets to go to waste. Schuldich had tasted bitter, much like the seawater he'd taken in after the building collapsed, salty and burning the throat, suffocating, drowning, disgusting. He had made the redhead want to throw up many times over after having it deposited in his mouth. But Ken... Ken was warm cream, liquid sugar, smooth honey, melted caramel, everything sweet and good in this world. There were so many differences in how he tasted and how he reacted it was growing nearly impossible for Ran to think of what Schuldich had done to him and what he was slowly easing into with Ken the same acts. They were so very different, Ken so much sweeter and gentler, never pushing or demanding. Perfection. 

His lips finally left his lover's softening flesh, his tongue having completely cleaned him from the sudden release, every single warm and treasured droplet gliding down his throat with a completely delectable taste that only left him wanting more. Looking up his soft smile faded as he heard Ken's crying, all he'd been able to hear for awhile was the rush of blood in his ears and Ken's soft sounds of orgasm, only able to feel the vein on the under edge throbbing against his lower lip. Slowly sliding up Ken's body, he hugged his arms close about his lower torso, nudging the pillow away as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "Ken... look at me Ken..." 

The pillow came off without much resistance. Ken's eyes were lightly rimmed in red and a soft disappointed pout curled his lower lip. He couldn't meet Ran's eyes from the shame burning in his. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I tried..." He sighed, "I'm a lousy lover, Ran. You deserve better." His head turned to the side to stare at the corner of the bed. At that moment he looked like a crestfallen boy, who'd lost his favorite toy. He couldn't bear to look at Ran not after what happened. He looked utterly forlorn and depressed. "I'm so not worthy of you."

Pale fingers touched lightly on Ken's cheek, turning his head to force him to meet his violet gaze. There was only tenderness in the plum irises, no accusation or hints of disappointment. His tongue flicked over his lip, gathering a few beads of the spilled lust from his bottom lip. "Ken..." He smiled softly, stroking his hand over his cheek. "You tasted so good, Ken, thank you. That was beautiful. Don't be ashamed, koi, don't ever be ashamed when with me. Please? There's nothing to apologize for... Answer me this. Did I give you pleasure?" 

"God yes." He could do naught but nod helplessly and stare in wonder that Ran could ask such a preposterous question. "How can you ask that? Nothing has ever made me feel -that- good in my life ever!" Aqua eyes rounded to saucers as he gazed up at him. Ken clutched tightly to Ran's hand holding it desperately as if it would fall away. He still looked a bit scared and incredulous that Ran wasn't upset with him, but actually pleased. "I just wanted our real first time to be special. I feel like I've sorta ruined it. You really mean it though? You're not mad or hurt or upset? I just love you so much, Ran. If I ever thought I'd done anything to hurt you or make you angry or sad, I'd just die." 

"You've done nothing of the sort! Don't even think that. You've ruined nothing." Swollen moist lips touched into a tiny smile, Ran clasping Ken's hand tightly in his. The tanned fingers were brought to his lips, soft sweet kisses of reassurance being placed on the tips as the older man stared at the man who meant the most to him. "All I wanted to do was give you pleasure... and that's what I did." Blushing, he glanced down to see Ken's organ flaccid and kissed clean, his passion spent for now. "By the looks and ... the taste of it, something I did very well." Glancing back up at him, his long eyes met with those adorably large aqua ones, seeing the uncertainty he'd felt for so long in the turquoise depths. "Everything with you is special... koi. Don't you ever die, don't you ever leave me alone." 

"Never Ran. You're my heart, I can't live without it, now can I?" A pleased and relieved smile touched on his lips, adoration in his eyes. Lifting his head Ken brought his lips to Ran's kissing him deeply, his tongue slipping easily between the petal soft lips. A light purr droned in his throat at the taste of himself in Ran's mouth. His arms slipped around Ran's waist and pulled his slacks and undergarments down, and helped him kick them away. They found themselves wrapped about Ran's neck once more as the kiss deepened still. Lean muscular legs wrapped around the slender waist of the man above him. His sex rose to attention once more at the sweet contact of their lips, coupled with Ran's hot arousal against the wet, and limp flesh. Lips quirked into an innocent smile while they nuzzled sweetly. "Make love to me, Ran.... I missed having you inside me." 

A soft squeak of a sigh escaped Ran's lips as he felt the hot arousal press against his belly once more, a light groan soon following. He looked down at Ken lying under him, shuddering lightly as he remembered himself in the same position at Schuldich's hands. Wrapping his arms about him to pull him close, he pulled up into a sitting position, keeping Ken close against his form, legs still wrapped about his waist. "This is better...." he said softly, cupping Ken's cheek gently with his palm, just staring at his blushing sweet face. "Ken... I..." He looked down, feeling his own blush touch his cheek, wondering if this was the right moment or the completely wrong one. 

Ken smiled warmly and slipped his arms under Ran's arms his hands cupping his shoulders and slid down fingers skimming over the contours of his sinewy arms. He pulled his hands and began kissing them, palm, fingers, every inch of them. There was near worship and adoration in his eyes mixed with curiosity at the unfinished statement. His lips were too busy to voice the question. Ken's legs adjusted to a better position, knees drawn up against Ran's back, ankles hooked. A mere tilting of his hips would complete the union, but he wanted Ran to lift him and push into him. That familiar heat but out of tenderness, not the cruelty he'd known before. God how he loved this man. 

Ran stayed still, feeling tightness and passion wash over him as he felt his erection press close against Ken's willing body, the heat from his waiting body pulsing over him, just waiting in exquisite torturous moments to engulf him. He sighed shakily, letting his hand stay against his mouth, his fingers softly being suckled. He saw the question in his eyes and in answer, slowly thrust up, his free hand dropping onto his shoulders to push him down onto him all the way to the base. As he inched his way into Ken's warm body, waiting to perfectly fit him in, three words fell from his lips to soften the pain he imagined his lover was feeling from something of his size being in him again after so long. "I love you." 

Once more Ken arched upward, but this was something he was used to, something he could control. Good God how he loved the feel of Ran deep inside him. "God, Ran.... I love you so much and you feel so good. Don't stop, Ran. I need you." Ken pulled his eyes forward to look into his stunning violet orbs and began rocking in circles. The familiar feel of him intoxicating. This is the type of union he'd always wanted with Ran. His words of love like a balm to his soul. The confession lifted his spirits and made him feel lucky. This man loved him. After so much... through the Hell and the darkness they'd finally come to Eden. This bed this moment and every moment that would follow like this would be paradise. Ran was his world and his embrace was his universe. Their union... timeless. 

"I'm not... hurting you am I?" Ran whispered with a slight bit of fear in his voice, that being the absolute last thing he wanted to do in this act. Hs pale lilac eyes stared deep into the man's sweet blue eyes, slowly rocking back against him. 

Ken shook his head and smiled, his own hips rocking naturally with the rhythm Ran created. He leaned forward and began the ritual kissing and licking of Ran's scars. Those that remained from the ordeal. The light pink trails on his shoulder were kissed and licked and lightly suckled on. His hands reached back to lightly caress those that crisscrossed his back, alternating between feather light touches and harder ones. Hands, eyes and lips moved over the pale skin in worship. Worship as he had longed to do every night Ran and slipped into his room in the middle of the night. Yes the feel of him inside him was blissfully familiar yet the loving tenderness was a gift to him. A gift he would always treasure. He felt utterly treasured for the first time in his life and it was an odd feeling, a feeling he wanted to bestow upon Ran at the earliest possible convenience. Planting more kisses along his neck and shoulders while his arms curled up his back, and hips rocked back and forth, Ken's smile softened and a light blush suffused his cheeks as his head rolled back in ecstasy. "It's... perfect." 

Ran stared at that warm inviting column of golden flesh of Ken's neck that was tipped back just so, staring in amazement at how the light hit the bits of sweat glistening on it just right, turning his skin into molten gold, only able to be cooled by the redhead's touch. He moaned softly at the light kisses to every single faint scar, his own lips dipping to trail along the chords of Ken's neck, soft and loving, memorizing every single dip and curve of the mans body he had once ignored, only focusing one one thing. Himself, his own selfish need to get off. He still cursed himself for using Ken like that no matter what the man said, something he always carried with him as reminder to never treat him like that again, never take for granted this beautiful man that had stolen his heart when he thought he had none, this charming man that had been his secret strength to get through the ordeal with Schuldich, this endearing man that had been able to melt through his ice with his own natural warm cheer. "Ken..." he whispered, shutting his eyes as he nuzzled his lips against his neck, trying not to cry from the pure sweet emotion of the moment. His hand moved from the bed to wrap around his length, stroking up along it gently, refusing to let himself orgasm until he had given his beloved another.... and another... and another... wanting desperately to make up for all the times he had screwed him and left, not a single word to him or touch to reciprocate the physical pleasure. "Ken... Ken... aishiteru, Ken..." 

Ran's words coupled with his gentle stroking and the feel of him sliding effortlessly and lovingly in and out of his body, pulled him in the grips of his second orgasm since they'd began. Ken once more vocalized his passion in deep throaty cries of pleasure. His body tightened and rocked with Ran still locked deep inside him. He shivered and trembled like a falling leaf caught in the winds of passion and helpless to keep himself from falling. He was lost, lost in the delight Ran was drawing out from his body and soul, with his touch, his kiss and most of all his love. His arms curled around Ran's chest holding him tightly as the hot lust surged from the purple head of his sex. His back arched and his head still thrown back he rolled it forward his voice raspy from his expounded ardor, "Aishiteru... Don't stop... please don't..." 

"Oh I don't plan on it..." he whispered back, holding him close against him. As Ken's hot and sweaty body locked down on him, he whimpered and felt his male self twitch, threatening to release with the luxurious tight heat about him, wrapping close as he slowly stroked along him. He whimpered and tightened his own muscles, willing himself to not reach climax yet, not until Ken was too overcome with pleasure and could take no more. This was what he wanted for his first time, just hours of lovemaking, never giving the other a moments break from the pleasuring touches, kisses, strokes, looks. He switched hands, bringing up his passion smeared fingers which had been cupped over him upon release to his mouth, licking the sweet liquids while his eyes stayed locked on Ken's, watching him with every single time his tongue darted over his skin to gather more wonderful moisture. A pity he'd never tasted it before. Had he, it would have been the first thing he strove to enjoy every time he entered Ken's room. His other hand dropped down to touch gently over Ken's softening flesh, dancing his fingers over the sensitized length, trying to bring him back to life once more to give him a third. 

Ken whimpered softly at the sight of Ran's fingers sliding in and out of his mouth. Drawn to the coated fingers he leaned forward to lick at them as well, moaning softly at the taste of his own fluids mingled with Ran's skin. The entire spectrum of sensation, Ran's mouth on his fingers, his own licking, the gentle stroking... all of it was bringing his sensitive flesh back to rigidity slowly but surely. Ken shivered from head to toe the conflicting wonders being delivered upon his body. The lethargic afterglow and the desire to feel yet another climax rip through his body. He felt like putty in Ran's hands at the mercy of this man's touch and love. It was a thrilling feel and one he hoped would never go away. 

"I told you... you taste like white chocolate..." Ran whispered as he continued holding his hand to both their lips, his tongue licking over one side of his finger while Ken's was on the other. He sighed softly, letting the warm breath rush over the passion soaked fingers and across the rosen lips, moist with his own sweet fluids. His own lips touched on Ken's as he brought his cleaned fingers down to touch on Ken's waist, the kiss sweet and slow like his thrusts, more for Ken's own pleasure than his own. Not to say he wasn't enjoying it, oh hardly so, but the feel of the brunette melting to his touch was better than any climax ever could be. This was how he'd always wanted to be, this was the only man he ever wanted to be so with. Even though the brunette had never once fought him and his frequent visits to his bed, he would always feel he had something to make up for, for those numerous months of timed sessions of visiting Ken's room, his actions mechanical, like he had been trying to prove something to himself. What that had been he'd yet to fully figure out. In time he supposed. It didn't matter anymore... to Ken... but it did to him. All he knew was this was how he wanted things to be now. Watching Ken climax the now two times was the most beautiful scene he'd ever witnessed, something that made him ache to know he'd denied them both of that. 

His hand continued moving along the once more firm flesh as he kissed him softly, his tongue darting out to delicately part the rosen petals of his lips. Five more snowy white fingers, glistening softly from being licked clean, joined the others, rubbing small circles over the spheres of flesh at the base, every action sweet. Slow. Adoring. Worshipping. The tender seduction that Ken so deserved, not something like cruel and impersonal as it had been before, Ran not even giving Ken the respect a ten-cent street whore received. At least they received some payment, some type of regard for their services. All Ken had received was a door closing, Ran not even helping him to pull his pajama bottoms up, leaving him with only the memory on the rumpled sheets. Not even passion soaked or sweat soaked... because the redhead had never once broken a sweat. Very unlike now. His pale skin was aglow with the sheen of sweat from their gentle lovemaking, making every single move easier and more fluid, the two moving with the experience of knowing the other's body, at least in some fashion. 

Despite the near exhausted state he was in, with Ran's persistent strokes and caresses, and murmured words of love it wasn't long before he shuddered once more in climax. This one tamer than the previous two. A soft sigh, a mild arch of his body followed by uncontrollable shivers as his arousal jerked in Ran's hand again coating the attentive fingers with the last remaining fluid he could give. He clung tightly to Ran, his head falling on his lazy kisses falling on his mouth as the corner quirked into a soft smile, "Your turn, koi." 

Bringing his hands up after a final stroke on his flaccid and spent organ, Ran laced them about his waist, holding him tenderly as he continued to stroke rhythmically and with extreme care. "Just let me look at you... do you have any idea how beautiful ... everything you do is?" Stretching out their legs carefully, he leaned back to lay down on the bed, easily pulling Ken down with him without ever breaking the contact. He stayed still for a minute just staring up at his lovely face, the soft brunette strands falling down over his forehead to hang in front of his aqua gaze. Sighing softly he locked his legs around Ken's waist and shifted down to adjust his positioning, slowly stroking into him once more while pulling his silky lips down to his own. 

Despite his exhaustion, Ken found himself rocking naturally back and forth matching Ran's gentle rhythm. In his kiss was everything he felt for the redhead, love, adoration, gratitude, happiness... Planting his hands on the smooth pale chest, Ken pushed himself up to a seated position while still impaled on his lover. Ran's long and thick arousal rubbing continually against the pressure spot deep inside him. Even in his brief attentions, Ken had loved the feel of this man plunging in and out of his body. He'd grown accustomed to the roughness, but this gentleness was infinitely pleasing. Ken's hands skimmed down Ran's thighs to push himself up and down the throbbing flesh. In quickening the pace and with Ran's ever present touch, Ken's organ flared to life. God how this man just -knew- how to play his body and Ken was just so willing a bed partner. He could deny Ran nothing even in his exhaustion. His eyes locked with Ran's as he smiled, already feeling himself twitching for another release. "Together. I miss the feel of your climax inside me." 

A sweet smile of love touched on Ran's lips at the softness in Ken's voice, feeling his worn and nearly sated body stroking along him to coax him to a slow orgasm. His hand rested on his hip to guide him and help him set the pace, his hips rocking up into the beautiful body resting on his. Long pale fingers wrapped about his tender arousal to gently run up and down the length, moving with the same lazy pace of their lovemaking. The entire tempo was achingly slow and gentle, all the tenderness and warmth he'd ever wanted from the male in bed with him currently. Nothing hard or fast, each pushing the other to orgasm before even thinking about themselves. Two lovers finally finding something that had been missing the entire time they'd known one another's bodies and taking all the time in the world to enjoy and explore it. 

The final climaxes same almost completely simultaneously, the feel of the thick organ twitching under his palm making his own pulse to the finale of the long lovemaking session. Warmth coated over the ivory fingers as a similar cool heat was released into the golden body, only a sweet moan of his lover's name echoing from the redhead at his release. The spent soft organ slid out of the warm sheath of Ken's body, Ran's own lithe form sinking into the mattress in lethargic pleasure, an air of calm he'd been searching for ever since discovering sex finally found. Pale and tanned limbs entwined together as he just stared into his lover's jeweled eyes with his own, not knowing want to say. Only knowing he never wanted to leave his arms. 

Warmth and safety he'd never known fell quietly like a soft cloud over Ken's body. Nothing he'd ever experienced in his life felt quite like this. It was beyond words and normal emotions to describe. The closest he could hope to come to was 'good' but even that simple word didn't seem to do his feeling justice.

Ken's arm draped lightly over Ran's chest despite the white mess there. His lips nuzzled lazily against his neck, only to pull away and rest his head on Ran's shoulder to cuddle in the perfection of his arms. A weak smile played on his lips as he gazed at the redhead. "That was... indescribable. I love you so much, Ran, and if you try to make me move right now, I'll hurt you." 

"I wouldn't move from this spot even if I could..." Ran smiled softly in return, finally finding his voice that had left him while the orgasm had moved through him. But he did in fact move, only to pull the rumpled light colored sheets up over them, never releasing Ken from his tight hold as he did so. Lifting his head up, he glanced at the clock on the side table, blushing faintly to see it had been close to three hours since they'd entered the room. "Mm. Plan. Nap for a bit until dinner, wake up with enough time for showers before going to eat with Omi and Youji?" 

Ken merely mumbled a yes and curled up most happily in Ran's arms. He was asleep before the blanket fully settled around him. His head rested on Ran's shoulder while his arm lie on his chest. His fist was held to his lips evidence that Ken had been a thumb sucker when he was younger. A soft smile of contentment dusted his peaceful features. All in all... Ken couldn't ask for a better way to sleep. 

A sweetened plum gaze stayed locked on Ken's face while he quickly fell to slumber, a full smile curving Ran's lips as he stared at the man once more his lover. A soft sigh touched over his mouth as he felt his eyelids droop shut the exertions of the lengthy lovemaking finally completely settling over him. He lifted his hand across his chest to rest on Ken's curled hand, stroking his fingers faintly over his hand while he slipped off. A light kiss was brushed over his cheek before his head fell to rest against Ken's, warm in his hold and with the late afternoon sunlight spilling onto the bed, their slow even breathing the only sound in the room.


	3. Awakening Gentians : Chapter One : Cruci...

* * *

* * *

A curious ear lay pressed against the door and a conspiratorial wink given to the fluffy boy also listening. "You think they finally fell asleep? I don't think I've ever heard Ken scream that much. Wonder whose ass is on fire..." Youji grinned over at Omi. When the duo had disappeared into the room, Youji had gone over there to apologize to Ran for the comment, but when the word bed had carried over through the door, Youji had stood transfixed and started listening through the door at the excited pair. It had been an... interesting afternoon. Even though he was more than a bit jealous, wanting desperately to be in that bed with Ken, he couldn't help but be happy for the boy who'd after so long finally got the love he deserved from the redhead. 

Youji would manage though. He wasn't the master playboy for nothing. He took a glance over at Omi and shrugged finally standing and working out the kinks in his leg from sitting on the floor so long. "Want to go do somethin', Chu?" 

"Youji-kun!" Omi batted lightly at the playboy's comment, taking his ear off the door as well before shutting off his GameBoy. He'd plodded over after Youji to make sure the redhead was all right, knowing it probably wasn't even something any of them directly said. The first few days after the rescue nearly anything set off the redhead into tortured silent dazes, even a mere touch or wrongly worded sentence. They'd learned quickly not to call him 'orchid' after finding out his real name after one of them had made a comment and he'd started whimpering and curled into the fetal position. It had taken them an hour to calm him. The regressive fits had been declining steadily but there was still the chance, one reason Manx had ordered them on this vacation. So they could all get to a comfort level to be able to help Ran work past his remaining issues, able to trust the other three of Weiß to help him, not just Ken. 

The young boy hadn't even really -wanted- to listen, figuring it was a private conversation between the two that should be that. Private. But morbid curiosity... and Youji teasing that he had to learn -sometime-... had made him stay put with his ear to the door. Half his attention on whatever was going on in the room and the other half on his atomic purple GameBoy. "Sure thing Youji-kun. How long do you think we should give them until dinner? Hour? Two? As much time to sleep as the same amount of time they talked?" 

Youji patted Omi's head lightly, "Sure kiddo all they did was talk, and Ken likes praying to God at the top of his lungs when he and Ran 'talk.' Jesus, Chu. I'm gonna have to talk to you about the birds and the bees, or I'm just gonna have to sit you down with..." A sudden grin lit Youji's face as he stood up and went over to the TV. He flipped it on and went looking through the hotel channel guide to find what he was looking for. "Come're Chu. Let's watch a movie. Alice in Wonderland is about to start soon." Little did Omi know that it was the... adult version of the film and not the Disney classic. 

"WAIII!" Omi hopped on over the living room of the condominium, tossing the remote over to Youji while digging through his bag for some microwave popcorn. Skittering happily over to the kitchen, having no clue what he was about to get into with the playboy, he popped it into the microwave, coming out a few minutes later shaking salt onto the bowl of popcorn. "I didn't even know you -liked- animated Disney! Whatcher favorite?" Bright blue eyes turned to Youji while he plunked down on the couch, setting the bowl between them. "I like Aladdin!" 

Youji couldn't help but smirk. "Oh my favorite -has- to be Cinderella. The scene with her stepsisters. Beautiful. Really. I was quite impressed with the direction on that one." Of course he was talking about another faerie tale classic turned porno but, Omi had no clue. This was likely to be an education for the boy if he could keep from laughing.

"I like Cinderella too. Ya think that would ever actually happen? Well... probably no the singing mice and bird part though that would be sugoi!" Grinning at Youji, he popped a few kernels of corn into his mouth, turning to watch the movie. Only to blink. "Ano... Youji-kun? This is live action... are you sure this is the right channel?" A suspicious eyebrow crooked up, but he kept watching... oddly... morbidly fascinated... 

"Yup. Right channel. See?" Youji held the channel guide to the teen and grinned widely. Just as he did so Alice showed up on screen. She had long blonde hair down to her waist held back in a smart little ribbon. She wore a little white apron about her voluptuous figure and a periwinkle thong under it. To top the outfit she wore thigh high white stockings and black Mary Jane's. As the movie stared Alice's sister was absently reading her book, while Alice was busy pleasuring herself with her fingers and hands while sitting up in the tree branch. Oh yes. Omi was getting the birds and the bees lecture the same way Youji got his from his father. A subscription to Playboy and a stack of pornos with the explicit orders to ask his mother any questions he had. In this case... questions were to go to Ran and Ken. 

Omi covered his eyes as the girl was shown on screen, peeking out through his fingers despite himself. This was -not- happening! His cheeks flamed bright red yet he couldn't fully take his eyes off of the screen. "Youji-kun! What... ah! What is she doing to that man in the rabbit suit?!" Oh just wait until Ran and Ken found out that Youji was busy corrupting their little Chu while they were napping after their postponed reunion lovemaking. 

"Well... from the looks of it she's feeding him carrots." Youji's arm draped over the back of the couch while his finger twirled lightly in Omi's fluffy hair. "They both seem to be enjoying the carrot though." 

"That doesn't look like a carrot to me, Yotan!" Omi huddled close to Youji's side before flopping down to lay his head on Youji's lap. He tried a few times to squirm away to not watch but the eldest Weiß assassin always drew him back. Seemed there was no way out of watching this so... he watched. And popped up little innocent questions every so often, holding up popcorn kernels for Youji to eat. When it got to the Mad Hatter scene, he tilted his head to the side curiously. "Ano Yooouji-kun! Now what are they doing?" 

"He's giving Alice her Un-Birthday Present while Alice gives the Walrus his Un-Birthday present. He's giving her his meat, while Alice drinks some milk. You know it does a body good." Youji grinned and let the boy feed him popcorn. He was highly amused by the entire situation, and he knew Ran would probably have his head, but damn this was so worth it. Omi needed this type of education. Really he did. And who else to give it to him other than Youji Kudou. This was so much better than some meaningless fling with the bimbo who felt him up in the elevator. "Soooo, Chu. See anything you'd like to try with Sakura?" 

He didn't think he could flush much brighter but he did. "Youji-kun, Sakura-san and I are just friends! Besides... I think she still has a thing for Ran-kun. It's the red hair and aloof aura," Omi nodded wisely. "He's mysterious!" A soft grin lit on his face as he rolled to look up at Youji. "It's our Un-Birthdays too!' 

Youji just had to eye the little fluff. A blonde brow rose in question. Did Omi just hit on him? "Ahhh... Chu... are you hitting on me?" 

His grin grew as he balled up his fist to hit lightly on Youji's arm. "I did now!" 

"Ow! You little runt!" Just then Youji's fingers dug into Omi's ribs and proceeded to tickle the boy mercilessly and ruthlessly. The porno forgotten for now. 

"Ahhhhh! Yooooouji stooop!" Omi giggled and squirmed half in the man's lap, batting lightly at his hands but he had surprise advantage, size, strength... "I outrank you by many many years stop that's an order! Stop stop stop stop!" 

Youji teased back while continuing his relentless attack on the genki fluff. The attempts to smack his hands away only served to move them to other less protected areas of the boy's body. "Muahahaha! We're on vacation! I don't have to follow orders!" 

"I'm telling Manx you made me watch PORN!" Squeaking, Omi grabbed for his hands still trying to wiggle away. "Ah but you didn't- *giggle* -argue that I outrank you whee!"

"You could have stopped watching, but you didn't! I knew you were a closet hentai! Go ahead and tell Manx. I'm sure she'll just laugh." Omi managed to grab one hand but that's when Youji decided to use his long legs to his advantage and wrap them about Omi's waist to pin him and keep him still while he continued with the voracious tickle attack. 

"You -tricked- me! I just wanted to watch Disney with you, baka!" Omi squeaked and squeezed his legs together before trying to kick him away as Youji kept tickling. "Mou you cheat!" Reaching over, he grabbed up a handful of popcorn to throw at the playboy's grinning face. 

"I didn't trick you in the least! I never said it was Disney. You just assumed it was!" The older man continued his attack until it got deadly. Greasy popcorn and his finely and meticulously quaffed hair just did not mix! "Okay! You win! No popcorn in Uncle Youji's hair! Do you know how tough it is to get butter out!?" At that comment a lazy smile spread over his lips remembering fondly the last time he had to get butter out of his hair. Ahhh... Keiko and her cinnamon toast flavored breasts. Now THAT was a lovely night and he hadn't minded the copious amounts of butter in his hair then. 

"With that smile on your lips, I get the feeling you do, Youji," came a lazy deep voice, Ran leaning against the doorframe to the hallway leading to the three small apartments. A soft terrycloth robe adorned his form and he lifted a hand to cover first a yawn then rub the sleep from his eyes. 

"Ah! Gomen Ran-kun! Did we wake you?" Omi grinned and tossed another few kernels at Youji's hair before rolling off the couch to flop down on the floor. "We were watching a movie..." 

"Who picked it..." 

"Youji-kun..." 

"Youji... We leave for five minutes-"

"Heehee, try about," Omi glanced at his watch, seeing that it had been about another hour since the pair had left their spying status. "Four hours!" 

"-whatever. And you're corrupting Omi?" 

"Of course, someone has to. He was wondering why Ken was screaming so loudly earlier. So we sat down to watch Alice in Wonderland! By the way... is Ken still alive?" Youji turned and plopped his chin on the back of the couch and eyed the redhead. He certainly looked pleased. 

"Yes... I'm right here." Clad in a towel around his waist, Ken slid his arms around Ran's waist as he came up to stand by his side nudging Ran's arm to drape over his shoulder in the process. "Why would you think I'm dead?" 

"From the way you were screaming Ran's name earlier you sounded like you were being murdered." 

"Oh I was. Ran is just soooo big!" 

Youji paled and took on a green tint. "I didn't need to know that." 

"And you didn't need to be listening to us." 

"How did you know I was listening!" Youji stood shocked. He'd been quiet and very careful NOT to make any sound. Both he -and- Omi. "It was Omi's GameBoy making all that racket! See I knew I should have made you turn it off." 

Ken simply blinked and turned bright red. "You mean you -were- listening?" 

Youji shuffled his feet uncomfortably, darting his eyes about the room trying not to look anyone in the eye. "Uh... well... Omi was curious!" 

"You're watching Alice in Wonderland? That's not so ba- ..." Ran blinked and looked towards the TV, only to pale. "Oh my god YOUJI! That's disgusting!" Shaking himself out of it, he turned to pay more attention to the conversation continuing without him. Only to flush red and bury his face in Ken's hair to hide the blush. 

"Gomen ne, Ken-kun, Ran-kun. Youji-kun went to apologize and I tagged along to give Ken-kun back his loose change cuz I like my GameBoy more than noisy arcades and... well... you two were already talking. And I just wanted to know what you two were talking about!" Omi fidgeted, righting himself up on the couch to sit and peer at the two lovers. 

"It was a personal talk..." Ran sighed softly, trying not to look at the boy. He didn't have to look at him. He could -hear- the pout in his voice. 

"It was sweet!" 

"Omi!!" 

Omi's lower lip puffed out in a full pout, one he'd learned from watching Aya-chan weasel whatever she wanted from her older brother. Oh how they had teased the icicle-esh supposedly selfish man about being wrapped around a sweet eighteen-year-old girl's finger (Youji of course said there was hope for him yet... except it was his sister...). Omi hardly had the finesse and practiced skill that Aya did, but it worked when needed. If he screwed up in the shoppe or on a mission it saved him nothing. But things like this... it did its purpose. 

"Raaaaan-kun..." 

"Omi. Tuck that lower lip back in, I'm not looking." 

"Onegai! I didn't meant to pry!" 

"It was all your idea to listen. Not Youji's?" 

"Hai!" Omi nodded, the pout still in full effect for if the serious redhead made the mistake of looking over. He even was trying to work up some tears in those deep blue eyes, a shade or two different than his dear sister's. "Youji-kun just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings, that's all!" 

Ran sighed, pressing a hand over his face lightly, trying not to look. Dammit he could hear the boy sniffling! This just wasn't fair! 

Ken's hand reached to pat Ran's shoulder lightly. "There, there. I know he's an evil little fluff. Stand proud. Don't crumble." Ken glanced over at Omi smirking lightly, "That still doesn't explain why you were willingly watching... whoa... shit... I didn't know someone could be -that- flexible!!"

Youji blinked and turned his attention back to the still running porno. His head started tilting to the side to look at the scene with a different angle. "Wow. That is impressive. I forgot about this part of the movie. Damn she's got a really nice technique there. I wonder if..."

"Youji!"

"What it's a legitimate question. I've never done that before." 

Ken had to blink at that. "You haven't?" 

"Nope. Never been with anyone quite that flexible." 

"Oh..." Ken was now tilting his head in morbid fascination at the scene. "That is pretty damn interesting... Is that humanly possible?" 

"I think so... she'd doing it..." 

Omi mentally wiped the sweat from his brow. Woo! Saved by his teammates' own hentainess! Cocking his head he rolled over onto the couch to flop his legs up on the back of the couch, staring at the TV screen upside down. "Woooow! How is that enjoyable, Youji-kun, Ken-kun? I mean... she's been in that position for a bit now... Is it like gymnastics where you have to stretch before?" 

"I cannot believe I have worked with you three for so long and not lost my mind..." Ran sighed, placing a hand over his face. He was -not- looking at that. "Can we go to dinner before I lose my appetite? It can't be that fascinating. Obviously it's possible because she's doing whatever it is she's doing." 

"Ran-kun! C'mon, we're on vacation! Maybe Ken-kun would like it if you could do that?" 

"OMI!" 

"What? I was just saying. I'll shut up if you look." 

"... You do not play fair, Omi." With a long sigh, Ran turned his gaze to the TV, tilting his head to the side as well before straightening once more. A faint bitter smirk touched his lips. "I could do that." 

"Okay! Youji... Omi... you two go off to dinner without us. Ran and I'll stay in for dessert. Have fun you two?" Ken immediately grabbed Ran's hand and started dragging. And yes he was quite serious about dragging him off. They were both still half-naked anyway. 

"Ken-kun!" Omi whined, pulling his gaze from the TV to whine. "Are you two going to spend the entire vacation in there talking?" 

"I can assure you, we would not be... talking." A faint smirk touched on Ran's lips, torn between exploring more of his relationship with Ken and enjoying the new comfort level between he and his teammates. 

"Nope no talking. Just a lotta moaning and groaning." 

"Okay, Ken I did not need to hear that." Youji dragged his eyes from the screen reluctantly and glanced at Ken. 

"Why you got enough of an earful earlier?" Ken tilted his head sweetly to smirk. 

"..." 

"Haha! Point for Kenken." 

"Dummy." 

"Moron." 

"Shithead." 

"EE-DEE-OT!" 

"They're doing it again..." 

"No you mean still!" 

"Still would imply they had never stopped." 

"They merely put it on pause." 

"Hrn. Again." 

"Still."   
  
"Again." 

"Still!" 

"Again!" 

"Still, trust me Ran-kun!" 

Ken and Youji blinked over at Omi and Ran. "What are you two fighting about?" 

Omi and Ran blinked back over at Ken and Youji. "We are not fighting. We are discussing. And we're -discussing- how you two are fighting-" 

Omi broke off, "-still!" 

"-again," Ran finished before the two leveled glares at one another. The two stubbornest of Weiß bickering like children. What is the world coming to? 

"Don't contradict me!" 

"Omi!" 

"Ran-kun!" 

Ken looked over at Youji who looked over at him both of them grinning. "We thought we were bad. Hey, Youji..." 

"Yes, Kenken." 

"There's a lot of tension there. You think Omi-chu wants a piece of my Ranran?" 

Youji laughed lightly as Ken crossed his arms in front of his bare chest and he draped an arm over Ken's shoulders eyeing the two. "Naw, Chu here has the hots for Sakura. He was asking me if she'd like it if he did any of that stuff from the movie to her. I told him to go ahead and try it. After he takes her out to dinner of course." 

"Whaa? Omi and Sakura? Great! Now I don't have to glare at her anymore when she looks at Ran. Thanks Omi. You're a champ!" 

"What Youji-kun! I said no such thing! You were the one who asked if I saw anything from that movie I wanted to try with Sakura-san! Don't put words in my mouth!" Omi flushed brightly, throwing more popcorn at the grinning Youji. 

Ran blinked and looked over at the mention of Sakura. He'd been continuing his 'discussion' with Omi while Ken and Youji continued on with the conversation without them. "Omi, you like Sakura-chan?" 

"We're friends! Nothing more!" Omi huffed lightly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. 

"Maaah. Yes he does." Youji crossed his arms and nodded. "He gets that same look Ran does when Ken walks into a room or vice versa when she does. That 'Oh I wish I knew what she looked like naked and bent over a table with her legs spread' look."

Ken looked stunned and blinked at the blonde. "You can read all that in a look?"

"Uncle Youji, knows all and sees all things sexually related when it comes to matters of the Penis and the Vagina and the Ass and any and all enjoyable combinations of above listed anatomy as well as Mouth and Hands for added enjoyment." The blond nodded sagely as he looked at Ken.

"Riiiight."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not a chance."

Youji eyed Ken and rubbed his temples. "Right now... you are thinking about ripping that robe off of Ran and giving him a blow job."

Ken just blinked. "Wow..." 

"I'm thinking Youji-kun needs to stop picking on Omi-chu," the boy muttered lightly, crossing his arms. "I do not have a thing for Sakura-san! I would not ever want her bent over a... table, darnit! Youji-kun! I think maybe -you- have the thing for Sakura-san and are just seeing these supposed looks through his own... Youji-kun viewing!" 

"Maybe it is those sunglasses he always wears," Ran added mildly, trying to fight the faint blush that burned his cheeks, the look on Ken's face showing the playboy had been correct in his assumption. He tightened the sash on his robe a tiny bit, not sure he could go again so quickly. In the shower they'd taken after Omi's shrieked questions woke them up, Ken had been bathing him and... tasted him. Many times. 

"Hm? Eh? Nani?" 

"Instead of them being x-ray they're ... hentai-ray." 

"Ooo! Maybe so! So, Youji-kun, do you see everything in this world in matters of..." Omi blushed faintly. "...sex?" 

"It's the only way to live my boy." Shrugging casually and donning said sunglasses with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wink toward the boy, Youji grinned. "With what we do... it's one of the few fun things left in this world." 

Ken shook his head sadly. "My, my aren't we the jaded one." 

"Yup. Now go get dressed before I ravish your half naked toweled self." Youji flopped down on the couch with a soft pout. "Really Ken. You walking around like that? You're liable to hurt someone." 

"How?" 

"Just go get dressed." 

A light confused frown touched his features as he took Ran's hand in his and nodded back toward the bedroom. 

Slipping his fingers easily between Ken's, Ran threw a light glance Youji's way before slinking off to the bedroom to get ready for dinner. "Hm, dare I even ask what that was about...?" he asked softly, placing his suitcase on the bed to look through it to find something proper for dinner. The night mountain air was a bit chilly, growing even more so as the hours after sunset ticked by. 

"Youji had... has... I don't know anymore. A thing for me I think." Ken sighed softly and pulled up his own suitcase and rummaged through it, yanking his towel off to toss on a chair in the room as he did so. "Don't know when or why or how... but I didn't encourage him or anything like that." 

"Ah..." Ran frowned lightly, but hardly because of the affections the blonde had for his lover. It was hardly his say on who Youji cared for or not. He took off the robe, being careful not to glance at the nude and still slightly damp Ken lest they find themselves in bed once more, even if it was just so he could kiss away every single drop from the shower still on his golden skin. The redhead pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs before turning to rest his hand on Ken's shoulder. "He must... have hated how I treated you before." 

"I don't think he knew about... everything." Shrugging lightly Ken pulled on a pair of form fitting boxers and grabbed a pair of khaki cargo pants and slipped them on. Ken looked up at his lover and skimmed his hand up along his forearm turning his head to kiss the hand on his shoulder. "Whether he did or not... wasn't my business. There really wasn't anything I could do about it. Either your treatment of me which really isn't as bad as you two make it out, or how he felt about me. I hope he can be happy for me, because God knows I'm happy now. You make me so." Ken's eyes reflected a sincere blue warmth reminiscent of the Caribbean. "I love you, Ran."

Turning to him after buttoning the fly of his dark black slacks, pausing in the buttoning of his pale ivory shirt, Ran smiled faintly and hugged Ken tightly in his arms, every time he heard those words they were just more and more beautiful. Especially now that he could honestly return them. "I love you too Ken. However I treated you before... it really doesn't matter?" His eyes were soft, an innocent childlike look in them as he gazed at Ken, like a child amazed their parents said they weren't being punished for whatever thing they did wrong. "I'll never treat you like that again, Ken. It may not matter to you but..." His fingers touched lightly along his cheek, staring at that loving face, those aqua blue eyes that never left his mind. He just wanted to drown in them, in the depth of emotions Ken made him feel and gave him, never coming up for air or a breath of the reality they once knew. "It does to me. I honestly don't know how I treated you like that." 

"No, koi. It doesn't matter to me, really. I was... amazed more than anything that you kept coming back. I even began to look forward to it. No matter what it was in your mind, in mine you were always making love to me. In my heart and in my fantasies... it was always how it was today." Ken rose slowly to his feet and slid his arms about Ran's waist and gazed up at him, the purest expression of love and devotion in his eyes and on his face. "There was nothing to forgive, and had there been, it would have been forgiven on... that day... when you didn't turn away my help. When you let me hold you through the night, when you accepted my love for you, and when you let me be what I always wanted to be for you. There." 

"You made me feel something, Ken, something I wasn't used to feeling or could place. When with you I didn't feel so alone or cold... It should have been. It will be from now on... I'm not scared of exploring what I feel with you now." Drawn closer to him like the infamous moth to a burning flame, Ran's lower lip ran gently down the smooth lines of Ken's neck, hugging him as close as he just felt his skin under his gentle kiss. His fingers touched on his chin, blushing softly at the depth of emotion in his gaze. "I needed you then... as I still do, koibito." Unable to stand the closeness between them without doing anything about it, Ran pushed away the thoughts of pulling the covers back over them and indeed enjoying dessert. Instead though he pressed his lips softly to his, the kiss full of promises of what would come again soon. 

At the door, a tiny muffled giggle sounded. "Ne... Youji-kun. Are they gonna... talk again?" a distinct voice whispered. Sheesh, can't two assassins get some privacy around here?! 

"They'd better not. I'm hungry!" Standing up straight Youji banged on the door. "No dessert until after dinner. Which means, Ken. You put Ran's dick back in his pants and stop sucking on it!" Winking down at Omi he grinned. "That should get them out of there in 5... 4... 3... 2..." 

"1... uh... 0 and 1/2..." 

A bright flush automatically touched over Ran's cheeks at being listened to -again-, this time somehow even more private and personal than the first time. He almost automatically wanted to crawl under the sheets of their bed and hide from their teammates until he stopped wanting to die of embarrassment, but a sudden mischievous glint shot through his eyes. If they were going to insist on listening, they may as well give them something to listen to. Nuzzling lightly against Ken in a rare view of his old self, pre-explosion, teasing, mischievous... easy going. 

Pulling in a shaky breath, he tipped his head back, his eyes falling shut. He'd seen this movie once, When 'Harry Met Sally', and wondered if he could recreate a certain scene from that film. "Just a... ahhh! KEN! Minute! Um... ooo oh my GOD how do you-" a short squeal interrupted his words as Ran continued his fake orgasming to let Omi and Youji hear what they seemed to think was going in here. "We'll... ooooOOoo be there... in... in... in... IN! A few minutes! OhmygodohmygodKEN!" 

"..." Ken simply stood there in mute shock as his face turned redder still from Ran's teasing which had already turned a light pink from Youji remark at the door. Now he was positively scarlet. He resembled a 'STOP' sign almost in the shade of red he'd become. He fell suddenly on the edge of the bed blinking up at his lover, aquamarine eyes wide with disbelief. Then something triggered in his memory. Tilting his head to the side, narrowing his eyes slightly and accusatorily a soft pout curled on Ken's lip. In a teasing babified voice the younger male chimed cutely, "You didn't make that much noise earlier..." 

From the other side of the door Youji, amazingly enough started grinning. Swinging his arms and hips and neck in a motion of the 'Cabbage Patch' dance. Youji started chanting loud enough for the pair in the room to hear. "Go Kenken! Go Kenken! Go! Go! Go Kenken!" 

"Youji-kun!! Shush!" Omi cried, plastering his hands over his face. He should not be hearing this! So why couldn't he stop listening? 

Ran blinked at the sweet pout, falling silent for a moment while he stopped himself from going under the covers from shame and anger at himself for hurting his feelings in any way. Leaning forward to whisper in his ear for Ken alone, he smiled faintly, "That is because I was not faking or doing this for them. Just for us." Caressing his cheek with a light playful wink, he sat down on the bed and gently pulled Ken to rest on his lap. Continuing on with his fake climaxing, he cried out long and loud. "Ah ah ah! Kenkenkenkenkenken! Oooo! Right there... there.... there! There! There! KENNNNNNNNNNNN!" 

"Ohh then I'll give you something to really scream about." Grinning widely Ken's hand squirmed its way into Ran's pants and started fondling freely while his lips found the highly sensitive skin under his ear along the back of his neck. Both hands and lips working teasingly in their efforts to torment his lover.

And once more on the other side of the door Youji was giving it the old frat boy chant. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" With each shout he gave a pound to the door. 

Ran shivered and his voice failed him at the true pleasurable touch, not the faked imagined one he was doing just to give Youji and Omi a little show, er... sound drama. His moans fell a bit quieter this time but still easily loud enough for the pair outside the door to hear, gasping out and groaning his lover's name. "Ken... god Ken..." 

Muttering lightly under his breath, Omi hopped up and down, torn between dragging the two out so they could go eat and staying to listen more. They made more noise than the Queen of Hearts did after she told Alice 'on your knees'! Though he could have sworn it was 'off with her head'. Oh well. "Darn it I wanna seeeee! What is Ken doing?! There -where-?" Omi said before throwing the door open. 

He blinked as he saw the pair sitting on the bed innocent as could be, Ran angled so he couldn't see exactly where Ken's hands were. Ran's head had fallen to rest on Ken's clothed shoulder, his lips parted in soft gasps and eyes shut, his arms wrapped about his waist to rub lightly along his back. "Ano... Youji-kun! Ran-kun's um... yea... is in his pants and Ken's not suckling anything? Liar! So what are you two doing?" 

Half a second after Omi's voice was heard Ken's hand flew out of Ran's pants which unbalanced Ken who sat lazily in Ran's lap. In a matter of seconds Ken had fallen to the floor with a loud thud, his ass connecting rather suddenly with the floor. "Ow..."

Youji grinned at Ken's guilty flush. "So you two weren't faking it. You really WERE doing something."

"Youji!" Ken blushed a lovely shade of red to match his lover's hair at the comment.

"So. How are Ken's hand jobs?" Looking over to Omi he grinned. "Remember the part of Alice in Wonderland where Alice was using her hand on the King of Hearts? That's what Ken was doing to Ran. And what Alice was doing to the Mad Hatter before she started putting him in her mouth."

"YOUJI!!"

"Just educating the boy. Sheesh. He needs to learn sometime. I mean if he's going to be a good lover to Sakura, he needs to know these things."

Sighing faintly, Ran extended a hand down to help Ken up, making a mental note to rub his backside which must be sore from falling onto the floor. Later. "Clumsy," he said softly, his crimson bangs falling in front of his face to hide his tiny smile even as he chided his beautiful lover. He pulled him back up to rest on the edge of the bed, staring wide-eyed at Youji. 

"Youji-kuuun! We're! Just! Friends!" 

"Ken and I are friends..." Ran said off hand, tilting his head in curiosity at the bright flush on Omi's cheeks whenever Sakura was mentioned. 

"Nooo you and Ken-kun are... good friends. Sakura-san and I are just! Friends!" 

"Hm," Ran pondered, looking over to the 'all sex seeing, all sex knowing' Uncle Youji to see what he thought of Omi's friendship with Sakura. He set his hand lightly on Ken's leg, rubbing his knee fondly, glad for the change of subject on just what they had been doing. 

"I've seen the way you look at her. You want to take her up stairs to your room and do naughty things to her. I -know- you do. My room is right next to yours. I've heard you scream her name in your sleep then toss your bed sheets into the laundry before you go to school." Youji nodded sagely as he continued with his oh so deductive private eye evaluation of the Omi x Sakura relationship. "You think I don't know but you forget. I'm often coming home when you leave for school. I've seen the sheets!" 

"Ew you have!" Ken made a disgusted face. 

"I have to know these things, Kenken." 

"Why do you need to know that Omi has wet dreams." 

"It's important!" 

"To?" 

"To Weiß." 

"How?" 

"Because. If Omi is more focused on fucking Sakura's brains out he's not focusing on the mission which means Youji might die." 

"Oh." 

"See! I told you it's very important." 

"You're so full of shit." 

"YoujiLogic..." Ran pondered lightly, thinking over that reasoning with a light nod. "Is actually frightening in that it sometimes makes sense." 

"Ran-kun!" Omi muttered, putting his hands over his face. "We're just friends!" 

"But you want to be more at least according to yourself during REM." 

Continuing to mutter, Omi eyed the ground, kicking a foot back and forth. "She likes you..." 

"Actually she always asked about you." 

Blinking, his genki little head came up to stare at the redhead. "HONTOU?" 

"Hai. Why do you think she always bothered me so much?" 

"Because she was in love with you..." 

"Cover. Just a cover. A good one but a cover. She wants the genki florist." 

"Yup. Everyone wants the cute widdle blonde bishonen." Youji's arm draped over Omi's shoulder and dragged him in for a good noogie. "Ouka, Sakura. I think Aya has a bit of a crush on you. She's -always- asking you about homework stuff and she's just as smart as her brother." The blonde quickly ducked behind the smaller one. Okay so he was a bit frightened that he'd suggested to Ran that his sweet innocent sister might have a thing for one of them, but... at least it wasn't KEN.

"So... Omi -does- like Sakura?" Ken was still a bit confused at the picture of Omi liking -any- one in a non-platonic way. To him Omi would always be the way too hyper thirteen year old kid who brought Ken out of his post J-League scandal depression by just being his happy go lucky self and being the family Ken had needed at the time. "Omi. And Sakura. REEALLY?"

Youji sighed softly. Oi. Ken would always be sweet, innocent, and adorably ignorantly sexy no matter how much sex that boy had. There was no sexing out that level of innocence and natural naiveté.

Omi squeaked lightly, looking at the other three between his fingers, blushing brightly. "You guys talk like we're already hooked up! But ok ok ok ok ok... I guess I kinda... sorta... like her... I guess... but I really don't want to get involved with her because... even though she knows what we do... I mean... uh... what if someone uses her, like Schwarz used her to get to us before... I just don't want her to be in danger." Omi flushed and hung his head, knowing what he meant even though he couldn't say it. "It's different with you and Ken-kun, Ran-kun... Ken-kun can protect himself and we're all already targeted..." 

Ran sighed faintly, his hands resting lightly on Ken's shoulders as he stared at the blushing boy. He didn't want her to end up like Ouka. Or Maki. Or Asuka. A light glare was sent Youji's way at his comment about Aya but it didn't hold up. He didn't want to insult Omi by insinuating he didn't want his dear sister with someone of the boy's character. 

"Okay, I getcha kiddo. No more teasing you about Sakura. Really though, Chu. A few dates won't be the end of the world." Youji patted Omi's head lightly and added a light ruffling of his hair for added effect. "You can always wear the communicators we have if something -does- happen. You don't see me being paranoid about having my dates in jeopardy." 

"Nope, he's right. His dates are more in jeopardy of Youji than from the bad guys." Ken winked and smiled impishly as his arm wound its way about Ran's waist pulling his lover against his shorter but stockier frame. 

Youji cast a light glare in Ken's direction. "What's that supposed to mean Hidaka." 

"Figure it out, Kudou." Ken stuck his tongue out at the older male and dropped his head on Ran's shoulder. "Let's go I'm starving!" 

"After all that... talking... who wouldn't be." Youji smirked then grinned as Ken flushed brightly to the tips of his deep auburn hair. "Gotcha!" 

"Bastard." 

"Nope not playing that right now or we'll never get outta here." 

"Okay, okay. Fine. Got anything in mind you wanna eat, koi?" 

"Ken's not on the menu, Ran. Remember that." Youji winked as his own arm slid over Omi's shoulder in a casual, friendly gesture. 

"Shut up, Youji," Ran muttered with a faint blush as he wrapped an arm about Ken's slender waist. A soft kiss was pressed to Ken's hair as he hid his own red cheeks against the soft chestnut strands, enjoying the silken feeling touching on his cheeks. 

"Shut-up-Youji... what place serves that? I'd rather have... Pizza!" Omi automatically chirped up, nuzzling lightly against the familiar warmth of the older man's side as the four walked to the door, picking up various keys, billfolds, jackets, as they walked. 

Ran scrunched his nose lightly. 

"Tacos!" 

Another nose scrunching. 

"Hamburgers!" 

Yet another. 

"Candy?" 

A shaking of a head. "Definitely not." 

Omi grinned. "Milkshakes-"

"Are not a meal, Omi." 

"Ice cream!" 

"I will not repeat myself." 

"Pizza!" 

"You already tried that." 

"Well what -do- you want, Ran-kun... other than another talking session with Ken-kun." 

"Maybe a place with a salad bar..." 

"AAAAH!" Omi clung to Youji's side, his bright blue eyes wide in terror. 

"What? What is it?" Ran blinked, automatically looking around, expecting Schwarz to be standing down the hallway or Schuldich somehow back from the grave. 

"Yooooouji-kun! Ken-kun! Ran-kun expects me to eat.... v- v- vegetables!" Omi cowered in terror. They all knew of his ultimate dislike of celery. It was unexplainable. Blech! He just didn't like it. He sniffled and eyed Ran with a light sulk. "Did I do something wrong to deserve such intended torture?" 

Ran sweatdropped and shook his head faintly, rubbing his temples with a muttered, "Over dramatic." 

Ken giggled lightly at Omi's antics and curled up happily against Ran. "Most salad bars have a dessert bar and the last one I went to also had an Italian bar with pizza and pasta and the like. So if there's one like that here, which there should be because this -is- a tourist place, then we should have no problem finding something everyone likes." Ken smiled as his fingers curled within Ran's belt loop as he relaxed at his side. 

Youji suppressed a sigh and did his best to hide the pang of jealousy at seeing Ken so wrapped up in Ran. He was happy. That was all that was important. Ran had mellowed and accepted Ken. That was all that was important. They'd both been through so much... He should he happy for them and in a way he was, but that didn't mean at times when he was alone he didn't wish things had turned out differently. Then again... He doubted he could make Ken as happy as he was now. Ran just seemed to suit him better all around. 

Shrugging lightly, he pulled Omi out the door with a light wink. "Let's find this all encompassing salad bar thing. And let's not look back at those two. I get the feeling one of those is going to pull the other into another bout of kissing real soon." 

As the pair vacated the room, Ken glanced up at Ran an all too happy smile plastered on his lips. "This is great huh? All four of us like this. Getting along like a real family? You have no idea how long I've wanted this with the four of us." He sighed softly and turned to hug Ran fully wrapping both arms about his waist, his chin resting dead center of Ran's chest as he gazed in adoration and loving worship at the redhead. "I love you, Ran." His own heart seemed to hammer and thunder in his chest as he looked at the beautiful male. It all felt like a dream. A happy glorious dream that he never wanted to wake from. 

Wrapping one arm tight about the man's waist to keep him close by him, Ran allowed a soft smile to grace his lips for the man to see and enjoy, knowing Ken so delighted in seeing and hearing the apparent pleasure and happiness Ran felt most times. And he was so happy with him, almost deliriously so, but he was a realist, and was expecting the second shoe to drop. But for now... just for now... he could enjoy the close company of his lover and the comfortable relations between the members of Weiß. "I know Ken.... I'm happy too." His lips moved down to touch on his boyfriend's mouth, the caress soft and sweet. 

  
Ken's arms tightened about Ran's shoulders as their lips met. He seemed to melt at the other man's kisses. He never tired of the sweet press of his lips on his own. Taking a soft nibble of Ran's lower lip before disengaging, he smiled and hugged the older man tightly. His finger rose to brush along the faint worried crease he'd caught a glimpse of. "You worry too much, koi." Smiling softly, he settled himself back against Ran's side, all too comfortable with the presence of the other male. He winked playfully as his gaze met Ran's. "Let's head down stairs before I spoil my dinner with dessert." 

"Hrn," was Ran's only response to the comment as he parted from the sweet kiss. He took Ken's gently caressing fingers between his own as the pair walked slowly to the stairwell to join the other two of Weiß to go down to the car to find a place to eat to suit each of their tastes. Perhaps he did worry too much but he knew that happiness and peace could not last forever, especially not for a group like Weiß. Especially not with a group like Schwarz most certainly not happy with them. Sighing softly, he wished that it never did ever have to end. A soft kiss was touched to the tip of Ken's ear as they walked, soon catching up with Youji and Omi waiting in the stairwell. 

"You two have your sweet little smoochie woochies?" Youji teased as the other pair walked up to them. 

"We managed a quickie." 

"You did not!" 

"No we didn't but I had you going." Ken smirked and buried his blushing cheeks against Ran's arm. 

"Aww cute. Widdle Kenken's blushing." The older male reached out and punched Ken lightly in the arm before pressing the elevator button. "Aren't they the cutest, Omi?" 

"Hai the ultimate cutest!" Omi grinned and bounced lightly to the muzac playing in the elevator. "Is this 'Moonlight Densetsu'..." he pondered, staring up at the ceiling with a slight scrunch to his face. 

"I believe it is.... mm, 'Moonlight Sonata'..." Ran replied, tilting his head to the side as he listened to the song, trying to decipher what exactly it was. Keeping his arm almost lazily about Ken's shoulders, he looked to the other two for their input on what it could be. 

Ken looked up at the speaker as well hoping for some inspiration from the muzac gods but none came. "'Muskrat Love'?" 

"Muskrat, muskrat candlelight. Doin' the town and doin' it right. In the evenin'. It's pretty pleasin'. Muskrat Susie, Muskrat Sam. Do the jitterbug out in muskrat land, and they shimmy and Sammy's so skinny..." 

Ken blinked as Youji crooned. "I can't believe you know the song." 

"It's a good song and no, that's not 'Muskrat Love.' Not even close." Youji continued singing softly in his dulcet tones. 

Meanwhile Ken covered his ears as if he were listening to the most vile sound imaginable hoping beyond hope that the elevator would come to a stop. 

Violet and deep blue eyes turned to stare in mute shock at Youji for a few minutes, Ran and Omi staring at Youji as if he was the biggest freak of nature. 

"Please tell me that I am imagining things..." 

"You are not, Ran-kun..." 

"Hearing things?" 

"I wish, Ran-kun. But Youji-kun is... singing..." 

"Youji, if that ... cha cha thing comes out of your mouth, I -will- hurt you." 

"'Tsu-han. Tsu-han. Cha-cha-chaaa,'" Youji sang for them in question. "You mean that? It's a classic commercial and among my absolute favorites. Do not mock the advertising gods. It's not wise." Grinning softly still humming the little tune under his breath, the elevator doors chose that moment to open. The blonde strolled casually out of the elevator, genki fluff in tow suffering his slight off key humming of Muskrat Love. 

Ken glanced over in mute shock. "I don't know him. Do you? Should we duck out now while there's still a chance?" Eyeing Youji, Ken cursed. "Shit. He's still got Omi trapped." 

"I definitely do not know him," Ran agreed, eyeing the two blondes walking away. It was as if Youji had known they were going to want to ditch him so had taken Omi as hostage. "We have no choice. We cannot abandon Omi to his... singing. Let us go." With a long-suffering sigh, Ran stepped out of the elevator with his lover, his hand slipping off of his shoulder to just clasp his hand in public. Keeping him close at his side though but trying to appear his usual cool confident self instead of appearing as he often felt, as if he was clinging to Ken. Like a man clinging to a life raft in a storming ocean, afraid if he let go of the one thing keeping them afloat he'd sink into the depths of insanity of the churning sea. Ken kept him in reality and kept the inner demons and pain from dragging him into the dark depths. 

Ken's close proximity was what kept the nightmares away, kept him from becoming exactly what Schuldich had been. As the German had told him so many times... they were the same stock. Trying to brush away the darker thoughts that had suddenly sprung up, Ran shook his head faintly, just wanting to enjoy his vacation time with Weiß. He turned a corner and froze, his hand tightening to a near death grip on Ken's. 

"Schwarz..." he hissed in a low whisper as he spotted the familiar back of Crawford's head as he sat on the terrace with the youngest member of Schwarz and an unfamiliar man who he guessed to be another member of some branch of SZ by the way the trio were talking. Or rather pair, Nagi was sitting and staring blankly ahead, a faint look of boredom on his face at the business meeting. 

Every single vein in his body ran with freezing ice water as he stared at the table, eyes flashing to the side, looking for the fire-locked man. His mind told him that he was dead, Ken had assured him time and time he was dead. There was no way he could have lived through what Ken did to him and then the prison exploding. No one could have lived through that, not even a man who was supposedly the Devil himself. His hand stayed tight on Ken's, breathing as evenly as possible to not freak out and run screaming away from everyone he knew so they wouldn't be harmed if Schwarz decided to attack him as the one to blame for Schuldich's death. God had they seen him? How couldn't they with his tall form, red hair, and pale skin... at lest they were at a resort with many tourists, many not natives of Japan so he blended in a bit better. "We need to go.. Hell. Where are Youji and Omi? Ken?" 

* * *

Deep blue eyes never changed or showed a bit of recognition as Nagi did indeed note each and every member of the white assassins, seeing the expressions of the four most of all. First he saw Bombay and Balinese, the smoker laughing. He could tell that even if he couldn't hear the man's voice. It was apparent in the way his eyes sparkled as he looked down at the blonde one, tugging on his arm and pouting though a smile kept tinging his lips. Then around a corner came Abyssinian and Siberian, Nagi's gaze freezing over at the sight of the two before he hid it with a well-masked cover. The sight of the redhead surprised him... or rather how well he looked. A part of him was infuriated that they were both so happy while Schuldich was dead and gone. Had... Schwarz... ever been that happy? The four must have been on vacation. They hardly looked to be wearing the faces of assassins they usually did when facing off with Schwarz. 

"What is it, Nagi?" Crawford said in a pause in his conversation with Crocifisso, a slim dark eyebrow tilting up as he looked over at the young boy. 

Turning slowly up to look at the man, Nagi stared into his amber eyes for a moment, pondering his choices. Tell the man Weiß was here? Let him test out his new telepath? Dammit but it wasn't fair... this man though so far polite to Nagi... would never be Mastermind. Even though Schuldich played games and cuddled him and called him Naggles, Nagi-mon, other odd nicknames that god only knew where he got them from... Nagi had... was it care? Nagi had cared for the German. In his own ways he had always protected him. And now he was gone. And whose fault was it. Weiß's? Because they saved their teammate and tried to salvage his sanity by killing the man who violated him in ways Nagi dared not even think on? The Japanese youth dared not to think on the ways of death going through Crawford's head for the four, specifically Hidaka Ken / "Siberian" and Fujimiya Ran / "Abyssinian". 

He continued to ponder over words, eventually choosing his actions as well. If Crawford was to know they were here, let him figure it out on his own. In one of his own damn faulty visions. It was because of those visions Schuldich was gone. Schuldich hadn't broken Weiß he'd broken Schwarz. So much for it being fortunate for them. Farfarello if anything had lost the last marbles he had, now a raging beast that was ready to turn on anyone. Nagi was even more solemn now. Crawford was cut off from everyone, moody, quiet. Waiting for one of his fucking visions to come to give him guidance. Why was he so upset? He continually bitched about Schuldich's behavior. Too many drugs, too many games, too much sex and tricking, too many advances on the American. Was he finally admitting he'd wanted Schuldich? He was angry he'd taken the leader of Weiß to bed and not the leader of Schwarz? If that was the case... 

Too little too late. 

Schwarz had saved Nagi from the streets long ago. And Schwarz had now condemned him to life without... a friend. First Tot.... then Schuldich.... Farfarello was near bleeding himself to death, screaming out each and every and all night to God, was He crying now that the Devil himself back in Hell? That he had hurt one of His white fallen angels? 

Under the table he clenched his hand, focusing on the people milling between the terrace and the resort lobby, the people between Schwarz and Weiß. They moved slowly, shifted with aching care, to block Crawford's direct vision of them. Let them be happy. If they met up with them later, Nagi would fight but... it would be their own fault for the confrontation. 

"Nothing Crawford. Just... people watching." 

"Don't. They are nothing to us. You know this." 

"... Of course. Crawford." Nagi's midnight blue eyes met with violet before he looked away. Of course. Normal people were nothing to him. Because he wasn't one of them. How... typical to hear from the leader of the broken assassin team. A bitter smirk touched his lips and he shifted his gaze from Ran back to stare blankly at the telepath, not really looking at him. Just... staring. 

Crocifisso had redressed quickly after his shower the idle prattle of his teammates superficially ignored yet stored in his mind for later. This man differed from Schuldich in a great many ways. In those ways he could be seen by some as the more dangerous telepath. He had been the personal telepath to the three old cronies of SZ and when they had met their end he continued on with the position. What was frightening was, this man was utterly sane, having long ago learned from other skilled telepaths how to control the din of thoughts that bombarded his mind on a constant basis. Almost as if an equalizer had been installed into his mind. Mental dials and buttons to pick and choose what he wanted to hear and didn't hear. Minds like Crawford's admittedly helped make that filtering easier, yet it wasn't something he depended on like Schuldich had. 

The Italian had had a merciful training as compared to the German. His parents had signed him over and he had gone willingly into their care. It was as if he'd been sent to boarding school for the mentally 'gifted.' Somewhat like that school on that X-Men movie. Hence why he harbored no ill will toward the organization he worked for and why he felt that joining with Schwarz would serve to be a mild amusement for him. 

A long back length strand of sleek blonde hair wound its way about his finger as he glanced at Nagi. A wide smile and merriment sparkled in his navy blue eyes. He tipped the end of his hair into his martini and suckled the bitter substance from the end as his mental voice slid into Nagi's mind. A warm relaxing feel of the warm Mediterranean Sea and the soothing Riviera breezes flit over the boy's mind as warning that the telepath was now in. Unlike Schuldich's 'Surprise I'm here' method. 

__

~/Mama mia, Naoe. Such dangerous thoughts. Do you forget who's sitting at the table beside you? Not to worry mio bambino(2*). Your secret is safe with me. Besides. I'm in no mood to deal with Weiß right now. But perhaps I should say ciao(3*) and introduce myself, si(4*)?/~ 

The stunning male swung his long curtain of blonde hair over his shoulder and smiled. Something which he shared with the former telepath, a vanity for his hair. Waist-length blonde hair that lay flat and straight in sleek sheets of pale golden strands. Almost a soft pastel yellow. Its shine and body would make any supermodel jealous and any shampoo kill to produce results like that. Slender fingers combed through his strands as he tried to ascertain a visual from Nagi's mind as to what these boys looked like and sounded like. Once he had that he bounced from mind to mind looking for them until he found them. 

He hummed a small Italian tune under his breath as he decided on which of the two kitties Nagi had seen would be best to introduce himself to. Both Ken and Ran had a strong aversion to the former telepath, yet Ran's fear and terror was so... succulent. He had to pay the man a visit. 

__

~/Ciao, il mio amico(5*). Enjoying your day? I was until Oracle and Prodigy came to pick me up. Who am I? Oh how rude of me. I am Mastermind./~ 

Soft lilting laughter followed the mental declaration. He could almost taste the fright the redhead was now suffering at the mention of that particular name and that the Italian could now claim it. 

(1*) My name is

(2*) my child 

(3*) hello 

(4*) yes 

(5*) my friend 


	4. Awakening Gentians : Chapter Two : Sympa...

Awakening Gentians ****

Awakening Gentians  
Chapter Two : Sympathy for the Devil 

* * *

Ken froze at the mention of their nemesis. His aqua gaze shifted looking for what Ran might have seen but saw no one. Yet he knew Ran wouldn't have gone so pale over nothing and the nightmares and imaginary haunting had long since passed. Ran had made a near full recovery. He let go of Ran's hand momentarily only to slip that arm about the redhead's waist. Concern and patience swam in his aquamarine depths as he looked up at his lover. "Are you sure, Ran? Should we get Youji and Omi and leave the spring and go somewhere else or do you just want to go find them and go upstairs. It's up to you koi. We go where you go." 

The tall redhead sucked in short shallow breath as he fought hyperventilating as the touch of telepathy slid over his mind, memories flashing and slamming through his mind at the contact. Though it was different than Schuldich's style, more refined and lighter, not the seductive dominating feel of the German telepath, it was the same hum in the back of his head. The main times he had ever felt the touch of telepathy in his mind had begun when Schuldich first appeared when Weiß was on that mission. And then every single thing the German had said to him afterwards while he was in captivity, while he was raping him. It had taken Ken forever whenever they were in any way intimately involved to get his redheaded companion to stop expecting to hear Schuldich's telepathy in his mind. And the last time he had felt the hauntingly familiar buzz in the back of his mind was when Schuldich had been dying, lashing out to deliver his utter pain upon someone else partly responsible for it. 

"Find Omi and Youji," he whispered before pulling away from Ken's hold. Panic quickly set in as the mental hum stayed in his mind, like a claustrophobic suddenly shoved into a dark closet. The old fears return, the only desire being to get out and get away from the close enclosure. Ran wanted away, away from the telepath, away from that damned mental touch. If Mastermind was back and contacting him, he may try to take him again. He may try to hurt Omi and Youji and Ken to get to him, use them as tools to get him again. He had to get away, get away from them so they would not be caught in the crossfire if Oracle were far behind Mastermind. 

He glanced at Ken for a moment before disappearing, shoving past people without a word of apology, just wanting to get away. His almost inhuman speed was spurred on by adrenaline and panic, soon taking him out of the resort lobby. He never paused in his fleeing, just wanting distance between him and everything. He kept up as much of a mental block as he possibly could, not bothering to answer the telepath. Escape was the important thing, nothing else. Distance. 

Coming upon a tree far from the parking lot he leaned against it, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes only to open them again, not wanting that darkness. Not again. Not that ever again, not for him or any of the rest of Weiß. 

__

~/You can't be Mastermind. He's dead./~ 

__

~/Oh but I am and I'm not. What was it he called you... Orchid? Ahh Schuldich. Such a child in many, many ways. He was a failed experiment. He wasn't carefully reared as I was. Though... luckily for you I suppose, you're not my type. I prefer my men like your little Siberian though. I bet he's a nice and rough little tumble. Ah well. I don't play games like that. There are more... interesting ways to turn a man inside out without using sex. He was ahhh what's the point. He's very, very dead. Did you know Ken still has the gun wrapped up in the bloody gear he wore? It's in the back of his closet. His blood is still caked on it. Do you know how much pleasure he took in the kill? How much he savored putting a bullet into that German's penis, hands, feet, mouth and brain. Such sweet anger and passion and brutality. I bet he's... oh wait... you -don't- know how good a fuck he is yet. It's you who used to rape him nightly. Oh isn't that just delicious! Oh well. As much as I enjoyed our little chat... I think I've given you enough to think about. Oh and give Kenken a nice blowjob for me will you? I'm sure he's just sooo tasty!/~ 

The telepath had to suppress a grin over his cappuccino as he winked softly at Nagi. One more hello and he'd call it a day. 

__

~/Ahh.. Kenken! Looking sexy today? Special occasion? Ran lay you good earlier? Afterglow looks heavenly on you. Rrawrr!! Anyway. Name's Mastermind. In due time I'll letcha know my real name. But for now... just call me Master. Oooo I like the sound of that! Rrawrr/~ 

~/You're dead. I killed you myself!/~ 

~/Oh goody. More Princess Bride? Touching. Westley was a babe in that. Rrawrr! You me hot cocoa and you in that cute little orange shirt and nothing else. Mmm baby! Is it getting a little hot in here or is it just me! Anyway Kitten. I just wanted to say hello. Shoot some shit with you and tell you your little Ranran is in the parking lot crying like a lost little puppy. Better go over and see if he's okay before he hangs himself from that tree. Ta-tah! Oo you sexy little TIGER you! Rrawrr!/~ 

Once more Crocifisso just smiled into his beverage and looking like a cat who snuck into the dairy farm. 

* * *

Whipping out his cell phone he quickly dialed up Youji's number. When the blonde answered all he said were three words before he hung up, knowing that Youji would know exactly what to do. "Schwarz is here." He'd tell them about the new Mastermind as soon as they got the Hell away from here. No way was he going to stay at the same resort as Schwarz. That would be stupid. 

Mastermind. They'd replaced him. That explained Ran's sudden departure. He sighed soft and took off in the direction the telepath had given him, hoping to find his lover before he did something drastic, knowing instinctively that Ran was far from all right and needed someone and he was just the guy to be there. Promises. Especially to Ran were ones he never broke. 

Huddled against the base of the tree trunk was the usual stoic redhead, his hands over his ears as he rocked slowly back and forth, trying to block out Crocifisso's voice though he knew that tactic would never work. Though the telepath's voice was gone from his mind, he was not caught in an onslaught of memories of the times before that badly turned mission. Every night... every single night he would go to Ken... barely ever speaking a word except for perhaps a short order... every night... every single night.... 

* * * 

Nagi sighed faintly and glanced over at the Italian, eyes narrowing faintly as the man continued to grin. How lovely that he found so many reasons to be happy while the Japanese boy descended further into his own personal Hell. Not a thought he told anyone. It didn't matter. 

Looking over at Crocifisso once more, he noted that grin. It was the same grin Schuldich had when he acquired Sakura and twisted her little mind to think that only she could 'save' Ran. By shooting him. Clever little Schuldich. When he wanted to be. By that smile he could only guess that Crocifisso was giving a cheery hello to Weiß. He shook his head almost sadly, looking over to the man. Did he really expect to break Weiß? Honestly? He could play in their minds day in and day out and never break them. They were too closely bonded to just let another member break. Too... alike to not want to help one another. 

Looking over to the Italian, he sighed, wondering what the Hell SZ was thinking. Schwarz had grown to rely on each other a bit over the years, trusting each other even. This man was binded to Schwarz in no manner whatsoever. 

__

~/You're such a fool./~ 

But he had to wonder who indeed the fool was. 

Crocifisso merely smiled at Nagi and rose to his feet not bothering to say anymore to the teen. With a casual swipe of his hand, his hair fell back into its smooth pale golden curtain that cascaded down his back. He lifted his red leather gloves from the table and buttoned closed his black Armani suit. His eyes roamed the restaurant for tonight's plaything and finally settling on a young gentleman, blue eyed, soft brown hair and short stocky muscular build. Sighing softly he turned to leave his two companions but paused briefly. "I suggest you two find someplace else to sleep before Weiß comes to hunt you two down. Toodles." As he flicked his fingers in a mockery of a wave before disappearing into the throng. 

* * *

The soft crush of grass under one's feet signaled Ken's arrival. He dropped down to squat before Ran, combing his honey hued fingers through the scarlet locks. After a moment he pulled Ran's hands from his ears and held them in his bringing them against his lips. Soft kisses danced across the ivory knuckles as Ken sought to reassure his lover. "Ran... I don't know what he said to you... but it's a lie. He's just... fucking with us. Please, Ran. Look at me. Tell me what happened, please?" Ken's voice was soft and reassuring full of all the love he had to give for the redhead. 

"It wasn't a lie though..." Ran whispered after he had found his voice, his hands limp in Ken's hold, barely reacting to the soft kisses and comfort in his voice. He didn't deserve it. None of it. He was no better than Schuldich and the new Mastermind knew it. At least Schuldich had been quite clear in his intentions... had even given some indications of pleasure even if it had been from the redhead's resistance and hatred of the situation. 

He kept rocking slowly, in his mind the rich Italian tones of the telepath repeating over and over in his mind. Three things stood out mainly from the man's diatribe. The part of Ken enjoying the kill was brushed away, Ran knowing he was not innocent of that crime as well, enjoying hurting people who'd hurt those close to him to a degree. Though it had fixed nothing, he had a rush of victory and sadistic pleasure from killing Reiji Takatori who framed his parents, and killing the leader of SZ and watching Ken and Omi kill a second, the two having wanted his sister for some ancient ritual. But the gun... why would he keep such a thing? The rape part echoed forever in his mind, though Ken had never fought him, never said no, he'd never said yes. Never once... Ran had never asked for agreement or cooperation, he had just taken him. And the third... 

__

...luckily for you I suppose, you're not my type. I prefer my men like your little Siberian though... 

Hate like he had never known had flashed through his eyes at that comment, that comment staying in his mind even as he curled by the tree to try to escape from the world. That comment had kept him from continuing to run, to just leave Weiß then and there in his panic, to just disappear. Mastermind... possibly wanted Siberian. Not happening. Not happening again. He wouldn't let Schwarz hurt Weiß any more than they already had. He was an assassin. He would kill him. And if SZ sent Schwarz another telepath he'd kill him... 

"Why... why didn't you tell me... why did you let me... so many times... all this time..." he whispered out, not caring that he made little to no sense to anyone but himself. 

* * * 

Nagi sent a sharp glare the man's way, resisting the urge to pick up the flamer and drop him in a hot spring in an attempt to put him out. Sighing faintly he just shook his head and looked over to Crawford for instruction, ever the obedient little Schwarz member. 

"Weiß is here..." Crawford said softly, bringing a finger down off of his temple. Crocifisso's abrupt went seemingly unnoticed but every single thing the man had said and every single action was taken to mind. Left alone with his teammate, he glanced down at the solemn serene boy. 

"So the Italian says," Nagi said dryly, refusing to call him by his name... Crocifisso. Crucifix. A mockery of Weiß Kreuz or mere coincidence? Did it really matter? He also refused to call him Mastermind. He was just a cheap replacement for Schuldich, who he had considered to be a very dear... friend, he supposed, was the only fitting word for him. He looked off, not wanting to see the oracle's ice blue gaze, sometimes feeling like he was the telepath and could read his thoughts with just a look. 

"They are leaving tonight." 

"Another vision?" the Japanese boy said with just as little emotion as his earlier statement. He looked back to Crawford with incredibly empty eyes, the depths dark like space missing the lights of stars to give new life and light. "Will they be killing another of ours before they go? Perhaps they would be doing us a favor..." 

"Nagi," Brad said in a warning tone, getting up from the table. He set down his teaspoon onto the linen napkin, leaving the glass to be picked up by whomever. 

"I do not like him, Crawford," Nagi stated, walking along side his leader. Whether or not they were taking Crocifisso's advice and leaving he was unsure of. 

"He is the best SZ has. We are lucky to have him in our ranks." 

"What is there to hold him to us? We are a game. Weiß is a game. SZ perhaps is a game. I believe, Crawford, he is too good." 

Opening the door for the small boy, Crawford sighed and slid his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, looking down at the telekinetic boy. "SZ raised him and trained him. He bears no ill will towards our organization." 

Frowning deeply, Nagi looked up at him. "An organization we were once ready to leave and betray... and did betray... because they did not see as we do. Who is to say he sees as we do?" Glancing over to the blonde member of Schwarz... he guessed so since Crawford was so adamant about it... he looked to the American for his answer. But he could almost guess it. 

"So long as he helps us obtain our goals, he will suit as Mastermind." 

"Of course Crawford. I am going to take a walk-" 

"If Weiß is here they could harm you." 

"I am the one who can kill with a thought. Not them. They cannot harm me in public. I will be fine." A half smile crossed Nagi's lips as he looked over his shoulder at him, part of him not much caring if the white assassins did harm him. 

* * * 

"Ran? What's wrong? You're not making any sense? Why didn't I tell you what? Let you?" Ken's brow furrowed in cute confusion as he sat down and pulled his beloved into his arms and rocked with him, softly brushing away the scared tears and the soft tendrils about his face. "Let you... you mean come into my room all those months? Simple. I loved you. I loved you then and I still do. Every night I hoped beyond hope that you'd see it, feel it, know it just how much I loved you. I had this fantasy... dream... whatever you want to call it. You'd come into my room as you always did, and just plunge in like you always did, but then after you'd be done you'd see me lying there looking at you from the corner of my eye and you'd see it. Then you'd roll me over and take me in your arms and let me make love to you. And afterward you'd realize that you loved me too and we'd continue making love until I woke up. 

"That's what I held on to. That dream... that's why I let you come into my room night after night. That hope. I never got angry or resented that you didn't. I knew in the back of my mind that it would probably never happen but I needed that hope or I'd be lost and... beg you to stay. I couldn't do that no matter how many times I wanted to. I did once though, but you'd already gone, and I was too tired and too scared to find you even though you were right next door." Ken sighed softly and pressed his lips to Ran's temple and continued speaking. "I should have been mad, or I should have hated you, but I needed you and I loved you and... I was thrilled that it was me you went to and not anyone else. Me. Not Omi, not Youji not some nameless schmuck on the street corner. -ME-. And so long as you continued to come to me... I knew that somewhere deep inside you, you felt something... and if you felt something then there was hope that someday you could love me like I love you. It's a belief I still hold on to. I'll give you anything Ran... all you have to do is ask." 

Ran protested the close hold Ken had on him for a moment before just going limp in his lover's arms, too tired from the day's activities to run anymore. He had nowhere to run -to- and weariness was slipping over him from the panic and anger and no release. Also memories of the pleasantly spent day... -all- of it... flit through his mind, making him not want to run. Counting out the three hours of blissful time in bed with Ken, most days for the past two months had been spent as such, slowly getting to know his teammates better and gaining a deep comfort level with the three. Ken was the one he spent the most time with but the other two were far from ignored. It was a nice feeling of familiarity that he used to only have with Aya, one that Ken's arms fully encompassed. 

He sighed softly and wrapped his arms up about his neck, leaning further into his hold and just listening to him talk, his smooth rich voice calming him as it had done eight weeks ago when they'd rescued him from the abandoned prison. The rocking lulled him into a calm that he had been unable to find when doing it alone, coupled with his lover's hold and words. "Ken... Ken I used you, even if you wanted it you didn't want it like that." He looked down, trying not to cry again. It was a pathetic weak feeling, one that made him just cling tighter to his lover, almost afraid if he let go the new Mastermind would come and... what was it he said? Find more interesting ways to twist a man without sex. 

"I still don't understand... I probably never fully will..." Hiccuping almost like a child after crying too long, he glanced up into those perfect blue green eyes which had warmed to a sky blue, serene, eternal. "Even though I do love you... so much... God Ken you deserve so much better. Not someone like Schuldich." Biting his lip he turned in his arms, not caring about the comment Crocifisso made about the gun right now. His pale forehead pressed against his lover's shoulder, just staring down at his broad chest, the planes he'd laid his head to rest on while sleeping so many many times now. It was in his arms that was the only place he felt safe. Even now, with that damn telepath's words still buzzing in the back of his head, Ken felt so safe and warm to him. "Even if I don't deserve you I need you so much, Ken. So damn much.... Promise me you'll never leave me. Whatever new torments Schwarz sends our way, promise nothing will change between us. They won't be able to ruin what we've found. Please Ken. Promise me. I won't let them take you from me like I was taken by Schuldich." Looking up again, he curled his hand about Ken's to entwine their fingers together, eyes the color of siberite meeting turquoise with a pleading in the lilac irises as if this were the most important thing in the world. But the feeling that the new Mastermind may be going after Ken for whatever reason made it so. 

"I promise, Ran. I'll never let anything or anyone come between us. Ever. I love you Ran Fujimiya and I always will... until death do us part." Ken bought his fingers underneath Ran's chin to tilt his face up to his further, making his lips more accessible. His lips fell to the redhead's in loving acquiescence both giving his love and taking Ran's. To the casual observer the love between the two and contained in that embrace was timeless, strong and unbreakable. Written in the stars for two souls who would always find each other until Time ceased to exist. 

As he broke the kiss Ken smiled warmly. His eyes searched the grass around them plucking a few long blades and a small miniature wildflower. After a moment he fashioned them into a ring with the small flower acting as the stone and slipped it onto the ringer of Ran's left hand. "No matter what happened in the past and what happens in the future,   
know that I always have and always will love you." Ken laughed lightly and pressed his forehead against Ran's. "You and I are joined by the bonds of love, and you cannot track that; not with a thousand bloodhounds. And you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords." 

"Ken..." the redhead whispered before tilting his head once more to kiss him softly, letting his now ring wearing hand trail up his chest to cup his cheek, putting every single soft tender emotion he felt for the younger male into the kiss. He could ask Ken about the gun later, once he'd calmed down a bit more and gotten a handle on himself. But like Ken said... no matter what happened in the past... A sweet smile touched his lips as he drew back, content to just watch his lover's adoring face, the same near worship of the other in his own eyes as he looked at Ken. 

There was indeed one casual observer near the pair, the younger boy leaning against a tree and watching the two lovers with a faint soft tint to his eyes. The deep connection between the two was blatantly obvious, the love and affection that they shared. Nagi watched the two silently for long moments, unable to hear what the two said but it was obvious it was some declaration of eternal love and togetherness. A soft sigh crossed his lips as he stepped forward with every single mental wall up that he had, wondering what in the Hell he was doing but he suddenly couldn't stop himself. 

Was this what he had wanted with Tot but couldn't try to pursue because it got in the way of Schwarz ambitions? Watching the pair he had to shake his head. This went above and beyond what he and Tot could have ever had. This was the perfect union of two that had lost everything together and gained it all back. Together. Nothing could change that. Holding a thick packet in his frail seeming hands, he moved towards the tree the two Weiß members were sitting at. 

"Hate to interrupt..." 

Ran's eyes widened and he looked over to see the youngest member of Schwarz standing sedately, the soft look in the solemn midnight blue eyes quickly fading as soon as the leader of Weiß looked over. Keeping Ken's fingers curled in his hand, Ran slowly got to his feet, the look of ice and authority slowly overtaking him as he gazed evenly at the boy. Any uncertainties and timidness of the man held in Ken's arms faded, his eyes staying on Nagi and looking for the other three of Schwarz. "Hardly a place for a fight, Naoe." 

"If I wanted a fight or wanted you dead, Fujimiya-san, you would currently be embedded into that tree trunk before even knowing I was within close proximity," Nagi said in a near bored tone, observing the obvious change in Ran as he went from being held in his lover's arms to facing the enemy. "We need to talk." 

Ken's sinewy hand tightened in Ran fingers twining together to lend him strength. A glance over to Ran told the redhead that the boy had a point. They'd been so oblivious that they hadn't noticed the boy not several yards away. He blushed softly at the weakness, then straightened as his eyes hardened as he looked at their youngest enemy. "Best you make it quick, Naoe. I can only contain Ran for so long. It was you who allowed the former Mastermind to capture Abyssinian. You're just as responsible for what happened that night and its consequences." Ken knew he was pushing it, and most likely pushing quite a few deadly buttons but he never was one to censor his words in the face of his enemy, nor was he one to think them out before he said them. 

"Then I shall just make it so you do not have to contain alone won't I?" Nagi said and before either of the two could respond, they both found themselves pushed against the trunk of the tree by a strong push of air. Much like he'd pounded Omi against the pillar in the ocean temple but this was more of a warning shot to the mouthy one to not piss off the boy who was already treading on thin ice with everything. He had nothing to lose. They had everything. And all three knew it. "Do not anger me, Siberian. You forget so easily that I can crush you with single thought." 

"Yet you have not," Ran commented blandly, tightening his hold on Ken's hand as he felt the constant push of air on his chest holding him back so they would not be able to touch the boy should their anger at being near a member of Schwarz get the best of them. 

"How keenly observant of you, Fujimiya-san. And yes you are correct in that which I suppose was an accusation, Hidaka-san. But you should be thankful that it was I Schuldich was paired with that night, not Farfarello or Crawford." 

Sighing faintly and dropping his hand from Ken's in a faint sign of truce, Ran was relieved to feel the pressure ease up a bit. Nagi's eyes stayed on the pair, almost daring them to make a move so he could end this and be on his way. "How should I be... thankful of any actions of Schwarz that night." 

Nagi held back a faint snort. "Do you honestly believe that entire mission interception was planned so that Schuldich could have his object of lust, Fujimiya-san? So he could kidnap you and rape you for three days? Hardly so." Sighing faintly as he noticed the puzzlement in their eyes, he went on. "Had the plan originally gone as it was to, Crawford would have been sent with Schuldich and myself with Farfarello. Your dear Abyssinian would currently be dead in many interesting ways... or one of ours. Had I not hidden the location of the prison from Crawford as a favor to Schuldich, Schwarz would have found him much sooner than Weiß." 

"Schwarz is hardly SZ's only team of assassins with extrasensory powers. Killing me now will do absolutely no good. SZ will simply send Schwarz a new telekinetic Prodigy. As they sent us a new paranormal telepath. So are the two of you ready to forgo your Schwarz murder spree and talk like adults? You have other things to worry about than myself." The boy crossed his arms over his chest, dropping the barrier of air pushing them away from him.

  
Ken kept his cold suspicious gaze focus on the pixie telekinetic. Had he been able to raise his arms he would have crossed them before his chest. He had to settle for his glare eyes shifting to mirror the sea turning a monsoon. Nagi was up to something. What he didn't know the fact that he and Ran could have been killed and were in fact alive meant that Nagi wanted something. What that something was however was a mystery. A mystery he was suddenly curious to have solved. "We're listening. You have a ... captive audience." 

A faint smirk touched Nagi's lips before quickly fading away, Ken's wit reminding him slightly of Schuldich. But Schuldich was gone now. The wall of air dropped completely as he brought his gaze to the pair. "Clever. Cliche. But amusing. But I digress and waste valuable time..." Sighing softly, he reached up to brush away his dark bangs, levitating the thick packet of information over to the two. When he had left Crawford to go on his walk he'd done so for awhile before stumbling upon the two lovers snuggling and kissing under the tree. After watching them for a bit, he had slunk off to the resort office, using his sweet looks and calm demeanor to weasel the use of the copier from them. In the air were copies of the entire file on Crocifisso SZ had provided Schwarz, and he was handing it to Weiß. 

Finding that he could move once more, Ran reached out cautiously and took the papers, thumbing through them, glancing at a few of the pages to get an idea of what had just been handed to them. Looking up, he tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why... Why should we believe a word of this? You're betraying SZ and Schwarz." 

"No. I am betraying SZ, not Schwarz." Nagi sighed faintly, his dark blue eyes turning to look absently to the resort. "That... Crocifisso will never be Schwarz, never be Mastermind. Not to me. You two and your teammates did not like Schuldich... the term utter hatred comes to mind... We did not. I did not. Weiß and Schwarz is not so different in some ways. One does not just replace a member." Lifting his hand to push his dark locks from his face once more, his gaze returned to the two Weiß members. 

"Schuldich was not a bad person, though you would most likely rather believe it so. He was just... extreme. He wanted Crawford in his world so badly and you were the closest he could get. You were a test, in some way. If he could get you, he could get Crawford, It was a wrongly carried out test but the harm done seems to have mainly fixed itself." 

Sighing softly and trying not to twitch at the many mentions of the man who had so brutally raped him for so many days, Ran's fingers tightened on the packet of information to try to keep his cool. "What does any of this have to do with us." 

"He is not Schwarz. He is SZ. He was the personal telepath to the three former telekinetic leaders of SZ. Two leaders of whom Weiß killed, after interrupting their ancient ritual..." 

"There was a third though, one which Schwarz killed..." 

"Yes. Schwarz has not exactly been loyal to SZ. You hardly know it but we were sent by headquarters to protect Takatori-san-" 

Ran twitched. Even years later, he hated that name. 

"-and we did so, so long as he worked into our plans. As the election drew nearer, his views wandered from ours. Crawford had a vision of Weiß coming to assassinate him just as our use for him had ended and we merely stepped to the side, though we were still there by headquarters' ruling to protect him. And... Schreiend, another part of SZ, we attempted to use to get rid of you. And them." A faint shrug rolled over Nagi's shoulders. 

Finally able to cross his arms over his chest, Ken did so and continued to eye the munchkin with suspicion. Eyes thick with mistrust instincts kicking in and constantly checking the perimeter for the others. Especially the telepath. "Why are you giving this information to us. You want Weiß to kill this one too? What's wrong with him?" Ken sighed softly trying to calm down, something in the boys eyes wanted to trust him but his head continued to scream it was insane to do so. Logic and instinct screamed at each other for control. But... was Ken Hidaka... the reckless and impulsive one of Weiß. Why? Because he -always- followed his instincts. Ran was the logic... the mind... Ken... he was the heart. 

It was with a heavy sigh and a slight slump of his shoulders that instinct reluctantly won out. "I'm sorry... Nagi..." Using the boy's first name had been difficult. Refusing to use any of Schwarz given names. If they had names it meant they were people. It was easier to hate someone who didn't have a name. Never once has he referred to the German as anything other than Mastermind. Not even in his personal musings, always using the code name or something generic like German or telepath or cold-hearted bastard. Never his real name. 

He took another deep breath and looked over at Nagi. "What do you need from us? Why are you doing this and why... should we trust you aside from the fact we're still alive now. You just said so yourself... you're about Schwarz and I don't think Oracle would be happy to know you did this. So why?" 

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Hidaka-san," Nagi said blandly, tilting his head to the side once more, his dark hair falling over his smooth brow. "Had the situations been reversed and it had been my leader confined in that prison as Fujimiya-san was..." He just shrugged, not feeling the need to continue that line of discussion. 

"Why... why indeed. Because I am doing this for Schwarz." Glancing up, he eyed the tree Ran leaned against, extending his hand palm up. His fingers curled in a counter-clockwise motion down to his palm, causing a swirl of leaves and blossoms from the tree to move around the trio before falling to the ground after he finished talking. "SZ is not at all like Kritiker, Hidaka-san, Fujimiya-san. SZ is a full test of strength and survival of the fittest. In that packet there are hints to the full tests of survival in SZ. It is as they say 'a dog eat dog world'. Schwarz... Schwarz was loyal to one another, to an extent. Schwarz strived for more and was ready to leave the organization. Now we are... for the most part... stuck. And this new member... he holds no loyalties to us, perhaps not even to SZ itself. He is a danger, a liability that could be Schwarz's ruin. Why should you care though? Because if he brings down Schwarz, Weiß will easily be next." 

"And yet, Crawford is letting him join Schwarz?" Ran questioned, setting his hand lightly on Ken's shoulder as he saw him slump almost in defeat. How odd that the youngest of Schwarz was so... reasonable. 

"He was sent by SZ. There is really little to no choice on our part about this. And... Crawford wants Weiß dead. And if Crocifisso can do that... " The boy just shrugged. 

"Why don't you, Naoe," Ran asked again, his eyes narrowed as he eyed the boy. He seemed so sincere but he was still Schwarz. 

"At times I do not know." Straightening, Nagi dropped his hand and started to walk away. 

"Wait..." 

"I have to go. What you do with the information is really up to you. I cannot ask anything of you. I have provided you with the needed information to protect yourself from Crocifisso, perhaps to even fight back using his own strengths against him. As for your question... what is wrong with him. I think him to be a Level Zero personality. He had no morals, no sense of right or wrong, only his desire. What his desire is really depends on the moment but he is infantile in that he expects it to be given then. I am sure Tsukiyono-san could find more on that for you. I am impressed on his hacking skills. I know he has been in the SZ and Schwarz files. It shall be a challenge to create a block to keep one with such skill out of the mainframe." 

"If he is such..." Ran sighed faintly, trying to word this so he wouldn't feel like he was betraying himself or sounding weak. "What... will he do when he finds out about this..." 

"This meeting? He shall not, from my mind. I was trained with telepaths and know of a few tricks to keep them out. One I can teach you... He does seem to deal more on surface thoughts, at first. Every person, whether they are aware of it or not, have a... safe of sorts in their mind where they can keep things they do not want found out. Finding it is a start in creating mental shields. More is detailed in the package along with his training. He has been in SZ since he was seven years old. Worry not about me but rather about yourselves. I picked up a few pointers from my years with Schuldich and ... in Rosenkreuz." 

"Rosenkreuz?" 

Turning back to look at them, Nagi nodded. "If... you want a closer look at how SZ works. Have Tsukiyono-san research Rosenkreuz in the SZ files. I will not be safe guarding them.... yet." 

Ken nodded as the young telekinetic moved away. As the boy disappeared into the hotel, he visibly relaxed and curled himself against Ran letting the fear wash over him. The faint trembling as he'd come up against Schwarz' most powerful member and lived. He glanced at the folder in Ran's hand and looked up at him. "Are you going to trust him? I'm curious as to the files and what he said. Maybe we should head home and go research this stuff?" Ken's soft blue eyes gazed up at Ran hoping to still ease some of the trauma from the new telepath and their brush with Nagi. All this was still unsettling for him. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Ran was feeling. 

The epitome of calm strength broke slightly as soon as Nagi moved away from the pair, showing in the light tremors moving through his form. Sighing shakily he leaned his back against the tree, drawing Ken close into his arms up against him. The male's lips pressed on the other male's forehead, drawing strength from his simple cheery warmth. Not to say the man was simple or one-sided or anything of the like, but when he had Italian telepaths jibbering in his mind and Japanese telekinetics appearing to give him inside information, his world was sent into a wild storm of confusion. Ken being the calm tranquil eye of that storm he could return to at any time. 

"I really do not know..." he murmured back, half in his own thought as he drew his lover closer, moving his head to nuzzle his cheek on his. "I probably shouldn't yet... this information is possibly too valuable to throw aside and the things he said about SZ seemed accurate." Still holding the packet tightly between his pale fingers, he drew back to meet Ken's gaze. "Let us go tell Omi and Youji what happened. We can decide our next move together... like a team ne? No matter what, I want away from this resort. If we go home we can simply tell Manx to keep our missions filtered to keep us on vacation as she was already going to do. I think we all need one. Especially now." 

Nodding softly Ken let himself be pulled up into Ran's hold, himself needing the soothing contact of the other male just as much as Ran needed it. He nestled into his chest as they leaned against the tree, his hands clasping his hips gently. "They're probably up in the rooms packing up whatever it was they unpacked. I called them before I came out here..." Ken tilted his head and pulled Ran's lips down to his in a soft gentle kiss, meant more to reassure than anything else. His hand then went to his left hand to kiss the homemade ring on his finger. "Right a team... and more importantly... a family." Shifting to stand on Ran's left side he held their clasped hands and curled their fingers together and waited for Ran to lead them whenever he was ready. Ran was the leader both of Weiß and his heart. No matter what he would follow Ran to the ends of the earth. Always. 


	5. Awakening Gentians : Author's Notes

Untitled

**Authors Notes and Stuff **

And so ends the third installment in this fic series/arc, fwee! I hope you liked it. 

There is just -one- more part to this flower fic arc and it's in the planning and in progress stages. ^_^ When it is completed you know that it'll be posted here on [FF.net][1] and also of course on the RanKen shrine of fics, art, humor, randomness, [--B-l-a-d-e- & -C-l-a-w--][2] run by my co-author and yaoi megami-partner in crime ^_~, Ana! *cheer* 

Fourth and final fic in the "Flower Fic Arc" by the RanKen Yaoi Duo, Ana and Gal:  
_Dormant Devil_: It's been eight months since the ordeal between Schuldich and Ran in the abandoned prison, eight months since Schwarz swore ultimate revenge on Weiß for taking their Mastermind from them, eight months since Weiß came to Ran's rescue to be his hero though he felt he deserved none. Ken has lived up to his promises to never give up on Ran and follow him through anything as leader of his team and leader of his heart. Now it's all come down to this... the culmination of his union with Ran Fujimiya, to forever bind himself to the redhead in all possible ways. (THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! *_*) Schwarz is getting used to their new telepath, never forgetting the old one... Schuldich... It seems all is well for Weiß and all is not so well for Schwarz. But what visions are coming to Crawford? What tricks does the precog and his team have up their sleeves to finally end this with Weiß? 

_Dormant Devil_  
Coming soon to a fic archive near you ^_~

var PUpage="76001082"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001082geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [2]: http://www.kritiker.org



End file.
